The Edge of Infinity
by Vox12349
Summary: Jonas Joestar, the grandson of Joseph Joestar, discovers strange things happening to him. Realising that these incidents are caused by beings known as 'Stands', together with his cousin, he forms a team dedicated to protecting the citizens of Vale from Stand Users. Rated M for Gore and Violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Highway Ride to Hell

**I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure nor RWBY.**

* * *

><p>… …"Can…. hear….?"<p>

He opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight glaring into his irises, feeling as though they were daggers cutting in deep.

"Hey….WA… UP!"

"JO….JO…..!"

"JO JO!"

"HURRY AND WAKE UP!"

He screamed in terror as he fell over the bed. Scrapping the air in futility, he meagerly opened his eyes… to find his mother staring right at him from above.

"JONAS JOESTAR! NEVER HAVE I BEEN SO FURIOUS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"M-mom? What is… OWWWW!", yelped Jonas in pain as he clutched the area where his head had been bashed by his mom's ladle.

"All my life! I raised you to be a proper and well-behaving gentleman! But despite that you always do all these kinds of things! I'm still mad over the time you put a cockroach in that poor young man's food! But this takes it!"

Jonas' mother inhaled a breath of air from her nostrils, before screaming into his ear.

"YOU ARE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY IN BEACON! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT IT YOUNG MAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>A JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X RWBY adventure<strong>

**The Edge of Infinity**

* * *

><p>"...and let that be a lesson! Do you understannnnndddd!?", lectured Mom hysterically as she made sure Jonas finished his eggs and bread.<p>

"Y-y-yes! Mom! I won't do it again! I'll wake up earlier from now! So don't be mad!? Okay…?", Jonas held up with two hands in extreme fright. His mom had the tenacity of an Ursa Grimm while having a temperament of a Wyvern-classed one.

"Here! Take your belongings! From now onwards, you are no longer permitted from entering this house until you complete your Hunter training! GOT ITTT?", bellowing like a trumpet, she tossed him out of the house, along with his luggage.

"Yes! UNDERSTOOD! JONAS JOESTAR! HEADING OUT!", yelled back Jonas, unconsciously making a mock salute.

Slamming the door in his face, Jonas sighed in relief. He finally got time to himself. It was the start of his new journey of becoming a Hunter at Beacon Academy. He wondered what adventures await him as he looked towards the giant buildings in the distance. Ever since young, he wondered what it was like inside those doors, especially that giant signal tower. Now he had the opportunity to get into them and he wasn't going to waste it!

"I'll become the best Hunter yet! You'll see Mom!", swore the black-haired teenager as he reached to get his luggage. His black vest had a 'JoJo' word sewed onto to it. His young red eyes looked onward to board the bus to the main City, where his new life awaits….

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Bow and Arrow… an amazing relic. It's ability to change a person's Aura is simply spectacular. It boosts the person's capabilities and potential. But to think that some actually died from it, they were simply not...'chosen'<strong>", a mysteriously shadowed figure clutched a rod in his hand.

Upon closer look, the rod was not a rod at all! At its head, it was in fact a strange arrow with many intricate symbols on it.

"**I want to see where this would take me… I must share this fabulous power with the world. Go now… and pierce others with it. I want to see if their abilities are that of… 'the chosen one'**", handing it over to another man hiding in the shadows as well.

"Yes...Lord Daigo…", bowed the man as he disappeared in an instance.

"**Soon… the path shall be opened…**"

* * *

><p><strong>{[][]O[][]}<strong>

"Hey is this bus working or not? I'm already late for my school check-in", shouted Jonas impatiently to the driver who was in the front of the bus where the engine was. Jonas was still sitting inside the bus.

'_It wasn't my goddamn fault if the alarm wasn't working!_'

They were apparently in the middle of the road taken from his house to the main City. There were no other people in the bus except for him and the driver.

"Sorry young man. Looks like the engine broke down. Man… I thought they fixed that issue with the Dust condensers already!", said the driver when he took off his hat to wipe the sweat off his brow. They had been stucked on the road for 15 minutes; it was way past the acceptable time for entry into Beacon Academy.

"URRRGHHH! Why is it so frustrating! Can't I just get a ride to school? It isn't that hard damn it!", Jonas scratched his head in his resentment directed towards his stupid alarm clock which failed him.

"'_Sigh_' Hey old man! When is it gonna be finished?", asked Jonas as he opened up a drink of 'Dust-UP' and drank from it to cool off. Then swiftly switching it with a flask containing pills which he swallowed together with the drink. Sighing in relief, he put back his luggage into the overhead storage and went down to check the driver.

"Hey old man! I said how…. long….", barely had Jonas said another word as he screamed from the scene in front of him.

From the back of the driver's head, an elongated object was sticking out of it. Blood was profusely coming out of it like a fountain. Seeing so much blood at an instance numbed Jonas' mind. He didn't even know what to think of next after his scream.

The blood spraying out covered the engine and the front of the windows of the bus. It ended up onto Jonas' clothes. The driver turned towards him as he looked at him in utter despair on his face.

"Ughh…. there's something… at the back of my … head..." , managed the driver before he walked towards Jonas unsteadily, like a drunkard. However, the driver didn't even know he was already dead. His lifeless body smashed into the floor in front of Jonas, revealing a man standing behind him. Jonas' scream didn't come out of his mouth. He couldn't take it and eventually he…

"This one… was not 'chosen'. How about this boy then?", said the man as he talked to himself.

"This boy fainted from seeing the blood caused by the Arrow. It is too bad then. I shall pierce him next..."

Taking the bloodied Arrow out of the deceased man without a faze in his demeanour, he walked menacingly towards an unconscious Jonas.

"All of this… is Lord Daigo's WISHHH!", shouted the man in a crazed trance as he proceeded to stab it into Jonas' head, directly into his brain.

* * *

><p><strong>{[][]O[][]}<strong>

"AHHHHH!"

Jonas yelled out and used his arms to protect himself. However, the blow never came. Wincing, he slowly opened his eye to get a look of his attacker.

There was no one in front of him. He was alone in a room with a dripper on his side. Paying closer attention, the words 'SPEEDWAGON FOUNDATION' was imprinted on the side of his gown. Jonas guessed that he was somehow in an hospital funded by the Speedwagon Foundation. He was brought here after he passed out. But… by who?

"I see you have awaken, Mr Joestar."

"? Who is it!?", yelled Jonas in a panic, considering he still some leftover adrenaline from the shock.

"Calm down, you are no longer in the bus. You are in Beacon Academy and you're perfectly safe here.", said a grey-haired bespectacled man as he opened the door into the ward.

"May I come in?", asked the man politely.

"Y-yeah...sure…?", said the teenager uncertainty, still on edge from that earlier attack.

The man took a stool nearby and sat on it near Jonas' bed, resting his hands on the cane he was holding.

"Do you know who I am?", the man questioned Jonas.

"I...think I've seen you somewhere before… something to do with Beacon…?"

"Correct. You are absolutely right. I am Professor Ozpin, the principal of Beacon Academy."

"Y-yeah...Nice to meet you...P-professor Ozpin", greeted Jonas, he couldn't forget his manners even if he was in this condition.

"I apologise in advance if I am disturbing you. But what I am about to ask you might… disturb you, to say the least. Regarding the attack on the bus earlier…", said Ozpin with caution, fully aware of Jonas' mental state.

"It was… it came out of nowhere… The bus… it broke down… Then, the driver went to check on it. I checked my watch. It was '2.15'. I went down the bus 15 minutes later. T-then, the driver, he…", Jonas tried very hard not to puke as he remembered the gorey state the driver was in.

"It is okay… Just take your time…"

"That man… with the Arrow…"

At this Ozpin's ears peaked.

"Did you say… an Arrow?", his eyes were wide now.

"Yeah… I'm sure about it now. He stabbed that driver with it. Then after that… I think I fainted… Sorry if I am not of any help…"

"No, you were more than helpful if anything" , assured Ozpin as he took out his device. He searched for a certain number and called it.

After a moment of silence, he finally talked.

"It's me, Professor Ozpin. Put Mr Joestar through", saying with an urgency in his voice.

"Joe...star?", widening his eyes, Jonas recognised that Ozpin called someone from his family, but who?

"Hello? Joseph… It's about regarding those attacks. I think I know what is causing them now. It's an Arrow. Your grandson was just a victim of it….." , Ozpin swiftly held his ear away from the audible thunderstorm that erupted from the device. It was so loud that even Jonas could hear his familiar voice even though he was in corner of the room.

"G-grandpa!?"

"D-do not fret, Joseph… your grandson is safe in my hands… You want to talk to him?... Very well…" , said Ozpin over the device as he walked slowly towards the teenager. Without a word, he gave the device to him.

"Grandpa!"

"Jonas! It's you! Oh, my god! I heard that you were in an accident! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah somewhat", replied Jonas to his grandfather whom he had not heard in months.

"That's such a relief… But I can't say the same for the driver. I'll make sure we'll catch the bastard who did this! I'll swear it on the name of Joseph Joestar!"

"We'll I'm fine now thanks for asking but… I can't help but get a bad feeling over this…"

"It's okay Jonas! That man didn't manage to kill you, so I am glad for that! I have already sent some agents from the SPW(Speedwagon) to go see if your mother, Jaina, is alright. The accident occurred pretty near your house."

"Thanks gramps. I'll hate it if anything happened to her…. Yeah… see you later, gramps", bid Jonas farewell as he disconnected from the call. Handing the device back to Ozpin, he sighed in tiredness, burying his head in a hand.

"I never asked for any of this…"

"Rest well, Mr Joestar. Come contact me if you have any trouble. We were lucky that we managed to find you, considering you were in the middle of nowhere. Oh, and welcome to Beacon Academy. Enjoy your stay here", said Ozpin, unconsciously meaning it in an ironic way as he made his way out the door.

"Yeah, thanks Professor", replied Jonas tiredly.

Plopping back on his bed, he felt extremely exhausted from the events. He closed his eyes, wishing he could just get the Hunter life he always wanted. Just fighting Grimms and criminals, that's all he wished for.

However, fate had different plans. Unknown to him, a shadowy figure began rising out of the ground and it stood close to him….

* * *

><p><strong>{[][]O[][]}<strong>

In his office, Ozpin stood and gaze outside the window overseeing the courtyard of his school. The students both new and senior roamed the school, he could feel the energy of their youth as time flew by slowly. This subtle mobility of the students calmed him down.

What he witnessed… wasn't that of a crazed serial killer. It was organised, as if the killer was searching for something. A purposeful murder. There were many reports of deaths similar to the bus driver occurring in Vale, many of which was only centered around the city. There were no 'patterns', as the police dubbed it. The deaths of the deceased were caused by getting impaled by a sharp object and they then died instantly.

Most of them were only innocent civilians that had no power to fight back. There were no signs of struggle during their final moments. That meant the killer surprised them and then he killed them with… what was it that Jonas called it?

"An Arrow…"

The killer was never caught and sometimes Ozpin wondered if the police force was getting enough money from their salaries. If the public knew serial killings were going on, there would be chaos. Something like this disturbed him greatly if the killer could easily evade all of the city's defenses. He would be furious if someone like that entered his Academy under his watch to kill his students. Nevertheless, Ozpin was even perturbed by the fact that his long-time old friend, Joseph Joestar, had a grandson who had… an exceptionally bizarre circumstance. He did not possess a weapon like the students here, however that body of his…

Ozpin hadn't even mention the fact that there was coin-sized hole at the side of his temple.

**=To be Continued...**

**Author's Note: So I got really high one day when I wrote this, this idea just barged into my head and I really liked the concept of both JoJo's and RWBY's. And especially seeing a bunch of crossovers regarding this two series online, I really wanted to write this out. I hoped I can still retain the action of both JoJo's and RWBY in this fanfiction since I don't really write very good stuff. So good luck to me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at Beacon

The gates to Beacon Academy are located high above the sea level. A common way of transportation of the academy itself is through airships. These airships can be taken to and fro from the main residential district of the city of Vale. Ships also are one other way you can take into the school.

Having rested well, it turns out that Jonas' mother got the timing wrong for the arrival of his check-in and he ended up hours before the actual timing. Silently cursing his luck and relying on his Mom to do the things he should be doing himself, he changed his gown into his regular clothes. His luggage had already been sent to his dorms, so he didn't have to worry where they went. He went down the school clinic and out into the school.

He was amazed by main avenue of the school. It was a long, widen open area with freshmen alighting off the nearby airships. Light poles and trees decorated the interior of the avenue. A large lighthouse ,including other blocks of the school, can be seen from where he was. Large gardens filled the other side of the school. Far away in the middle of the school, he could see a giant statue which what he could presume was the academy statute.

He went to the port that had all the airships landing on it, what he saw disgusted him a little. A blonde guy was puking his breakfast into the dustbin and everyone who saw it avoided him.

"Urgh, must hate to be that guy", commented Jonas.

Looking around, he saw a lot of the students making their way off into the school. Noting one girl in particular, he noticed that the girl she was with had made off with her friends and ran away comically, leaving the other girl in the dust. The girl in question had black hair with a reddish tinge to it and a regular black dress with a crimson cloak.

The aforementioned girl spun out of control and during her vertigo, she managed to crash into another person's luggage carrier, falling into them and spilling out one of the suitcases' content. Coincidentally, an object coming from one of the cases which spilled open flew right into Jonas' hands.

"What are you doing?", a girl dressed in a white dress shouted at her in anger.

"Err...sorry?", smiled the girl sheepishly as she apologised, rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't quite cut it! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

Attempting to rectify her mistake, the girl in red scrambled to get one of the cases, before getting snatched out of her hands by the other girl.

"Gimme that! This is Dust! Mined and purified by the Schnee Quarry! What are you, brain dead? Don't you know what Dust does?", in an effort to prove her point, the girl in white took out a phial from the suitcase and shook it. A red cloud came out of it and strangely Jonas could smell it even though he was a few metres away from them.

"Fire! Lightning? Energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?", the girl went on her lecture as the other one got up. In the midst of her lecture, however, more Dust particles got released as she shook the phial in anger.

The girl in red's nose had came into contact with the tiny Dust cloud that accumulated and some of the particles went up her nose, creating a chain reaction. The girl in red braced herself as her nose itched for a sneeze.

"Ha...ha...ha…"

'_Uh oh… I tried that once before…_'

"HACHOOO!"

The direct force with the Dust particles had made a volatile reaction in the air due to the sneeze and it caused a giant explosion in front of the other girl's face.

A laugh came from Jonas' mouth as he remembered that from when he was still a kid. He blew up his grandfather's beard once and man, it was hilarious.

What the girl in white now was a smoking comedically, steam could literally be seen rising from her face, but Jonas presumed it was her current mood.

"UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about !"

The girl in red's face was now as red as her cloak.

"I-I'm really sorry!", she looked down in shame as she twiddled her fingers.

"YOU COMPLETE DOLT! What are you even doing here anyway? Aren't you a little young to be in this school? And you there! What are you laughing about!?", now she had turned her anger at Jonas, who was a complete stranger to the events.

Immediately stopping, he looked around before pointing to himself, fully conscious that the girl was referring to him.

"Who? Me?"

"Of course, it's you! Do you think this is any sort of a joke?"

Jonas pondered for a moment, scratching his chin.

"Hmm... if only your hair turned into an Afro that'll be even funnier…", commented Jonas, intentionally trying to piss the girl off.

"Why, you!...You!"

"Weiss Schnee… The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, otherwise known as the SDC. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world" , everyone turned to a third girl who had arrived. "I recognised your brand on this phial here. It came out of your hand and you didn't even notice because you were too angry to care. Here, you can have this back", She was dressed in all black with a white undershirt and even had a black ribbon on her head.

Jonas was amazed at the number of good looking girls in this school. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, considering his first day.

"Ugh! Finally! Some well-deserved recognition!", without even muttering a 'thank you', Weiss Schnee grabbed the phial out of the newcomer's hand and glared back at the girl in red.

"The SDC also have infamous controversial labour forces and questionable business partners. Some say they even hired Faunus working for them as slaves", interjected the girl in black, looking at Weiss with suspicious eyes.

"H-How dare you...T-the nerve of ...W-we do not...!', Schnee was barely able to contain her anger and she looked like she had a thousand words to say, only to be choked on them.

"Urghh!", sighing out in exasperation, she turned around and snapped her fingers. The bellboys following her scrambled to pick up her fallen luggage and put them back into the carrier. Unbeknownst to her, Jonas had managed to snag one phial from earlier. The bellboys didn't even bother to check one of the opened cases to see if a phial was missing as they were rushing too much.

'_What she doesn't know doesn't kill. So that's the heiress of the SDC I heard so much about_', thought Jonas.

As Schnee walked into the school, the girl in red shouted to her.

"I-I promise to make it up to you!", after her exclamation, she sighed in resignation.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day…", she said while looking dejected.

'_Tell me about it..._'

Suddenly brightening up, she turned to greet the girl in black.

"So!...What's….", only to find her walking image on the other side of the school. Disappointed, she turned to find the other passer-by that saw them.

"E-er…", pointing her fingers together, she shyly went to Jonas to greet him.

"Hi...My name's Ruby Rose...Nice to meet you…", said Ruby as she put out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Ruby. I'm Jonas Joestar. I'll be seeing you this next few years. So let's get along", responded Jonas as he shook the outstretched hand. As he said that Ruby's face brightened up considerably knowing she had someone to talk to.

"Great! So er…", Ruby paused to think of a conversation to talk about. She wasn't really the 'social butterfly' of her previous school, that was more up her sister's alley.

"Ruby Rose eh? That's a rather interesting name. Oh, by the way. That Schnee girl mentioned something about you being here a few years younger than the required age to attend, since she said 'Aren't you a little too young to be here'?", Jonas mimicked Weiss's expression as his voice went high-pitched. Ruby tried her best not to laugh as it'll seem rude to her.

"Yeah, the principal, Professor Ozpin, made that possible! I fought off a bunch of bad guys and he saw my skills. Then, you know the rest… hehe…", laughed Ruby sheepishly.

"That's really great! I noticed that a bunch of students here have their own weapons that's fully customised to their fighting style. What's yours?", asked Jonas and he was glad he asked the right question as Ruby's face turned from an awkward one to an excited look. It was like she was going to talk about her proud kids.

"Oh! I have this scythe!", as soon as she said that she pulled out a red object from her back, hidden in between her cloak. The object transformed into a giant red scythe and it startled Jonas.

"Whoa! Haven't seen that one before! So, what can it do?", asked Jonas, genuinely impressed.

"Pfftt… What can't it do? It's name is Crescent Rose and it's able to switch between it's razor sharp blade into a high calibur sniper rifle, see this scope right here? I can change the types of bullets it holds too!", saying so she compacted to the scythe into a rifle that fit right into her arms, taking out the cartridges and letting Jonas see the bullets inside.

"See? Pretty cool, huh!? So… what's your weapon like! Oooo… wait don't tell me… A… laser axe? A device which shoots out ropes to pull the user to cut down T*tans?", Ruby rained questions down on Jonas with her eyes shining and her hands clasped together, getting closer to him with each passing one.

"Er…Truth be told, I don't have one", said Jonas, Ruby's stumped face made it unforgettable as it nearly made him laugh aloud.

"W-what? But… all hunters require a weapon of some kind! I mean how the heck would you fight Beowulfs?... Whoops, sorry... I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons..."

"No worries. Well, I did plan on getting a weapon made earlier… but…. I guess I forgot, huh. Go me", Jonas scratched his head.

"S-so how did you get into Beacon then? And how do you fight?"

"Oh… I have my ways… You'll see…", said Jonas as he winked at her. Ruby didn't feel like he was speaking the total truth.

"Anyways, we should probably make it to assembly, Ozpin's gonna make an announcement there. We should hurry."

"Yeah...do you know how to get there?", asked Ruby.

"Sure, I've seen the directory of this place. I've kinda unintentionally memorised it. It's kind of a habit of mind to memorise locations of a place I've never been before."

Ruby was surprised as she didn't anyone could memorise a huge place like this before, and in such a short span of time. It could be useful to them in the near future.

"That's cool! We can get around the school easily if we have you!"

"Yeah sure, thanks. Let's just get going", pointed Jonas towards the general direction of the amphitheatre.

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

They reached the assembly hall where they were supposed to meet for Ozpin's speech. Looking around if she could find someone familiar, Ruby managed to spot out her sister in the crowd. She waved hysterically to get her attention. Jonas recognised the girl to be the one that made off with a crowd of people and left Ruby alone.

"That's my sister, Yang! The one with the yellow hair!", pointed out Ruby.

'_She has some rather large...'guns'._"

"So I see…", replied Jonas as they walked towards her.

"So my sister actually made a friend on the first day of school. I'm so proud of you, lil sis! And not to mention he's pretty hot too…", Yang drew Ruby in a headlock, whispering that last part.

"Hey there", waved Jonas.

"K-knock it off Yang! You ditched me and then I exploded!"

"Yikes...Meltdown already?", said Yang as she released Ruby from her grip.

"No! I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! There was some fire… and I think there was some ice?", argued Ruby. She was puzzled as she put a hand to her chin, trying to confirm if that was true. Yang just smiled and laughed at her joke.

"Are you being sarcastic?", asked Yang, doubting her.

"No! I tripped over some creepy girl's luggage then she yelled at me! Then I sneeze then I exploded and then she yelled again then I felt really really bad and I really wanted her to stop yelling at me", ranted Ruby without catching her breath. Jonas looked behind her and had a look of horror, as if she was talking about the devil behind her back.

"Er… Ruby I don't think that's a good idea….", managed Jonas before Weiss's voice thundered behind them.

"YOU!"

In her shock, Ruby leapt into Yang's arms with a terrified look.

"You both kinda look like Sc**by and Sh*ggy now", commented Jonas despite the seriousness, the funny part being that Jonas' eyes hadn't left the sight of Yang's chest.

"It's happening again!", cried out Ruby.

"You were lucky you didn't blast off into the moons!"

"Oh my god you really exploded", said Yang in a deadpan manner.

"I told you it was an accident! I didn't want it to happen on purpose!", said Ruby as she got off Yangs' arms. Ignoring her protests, Schnee took out a pamphlet from inside her long sleeve that read, 'Dust for Dummies', a rather insulting line was added at the bottom, 'and other incompetent individuals'. She promptly shoved it in Ruby's face to prove her point as her face completely went into business mode.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for damages,sustainable...blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…", words droned out of Weiss Schnee as her words boringly permeated both Jonas and Ruby's ears and exited out the other. She was literally saying out the entire fine print for Ruby to listen.

"Er…", muttered Ruby as Weiss ended her lecture.

'_She must practice that every night..._'

"Do you really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely..?"

"Read this and don't speak with me ever again", said Weiss as she threw the pamphlet into Ruby's hands.

"You two sound like you'll get along really fine", said Jonas.

"Oh please...Like that would ever happen... Wait, I remember you! You're that class-A joker who thinks he's hot stuff! How about I turn your hair into a pompadour!?"

"Hey, pompadours are pretty cool. Doesn't sound like a bad idea", he responded nonchalantly while Yang tried to pacify the ongoing feud.

"Maybe you both got off the wrong foot? How about you guys try to make up?"

"Good idea sis", coughed Ruby as she cleared her throat.

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby… Wanna hang out? We can go shopping supplies and stuff…", said the red-cloaked girl as she stuck her hand out for a handshake. The girl in white pondered as if contemplating for a moment.

"Hmm… Yeah! We can paint our nails...Try out clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there?", Weiss's thumb pointing to a teenager whom Jonas recognised as the same blonde who barfed at the port. Ruby lit up at the thought of it.

"Wow! Really?", she asked hopefully. Weiss paused for a long time before replying.

"... NO!", shouted Weiss in fury towards a dejected Ruby.

"Oh, Ozpin's on the stage now, guys stop wanking each other off and pay attention", Jonas interrupted their session as he gestured towards the stage.

"Wanking each other…? Ugh… How dare you…", yelled Schnee in protest but was rudely interrupted by the mike feedback coming from the stands on the stage.

Ozpin looked around the amphitheatre as he positioned his glasses better.

"**I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills... and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people", Ozpin paused before resuming.**

"**But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose; direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step.**"

Finishing his sentence, he swiftly stepped off the stage as the secondary teacher beside him took over.

"That… was quick…", said Jonas absent mindedly, his eyes still looking at Yang's breasts.

"Yeah. He seemed...kinda off… Er...I noticed that you have been staring at me pretty weirdly...", Yang noticed as she looked at Jonas.

"I-it's nothing…", Jonas looked away in quick succession, fearing he may have gotten caught with his perverted act.

"You too Jonas. It's like both of you weren't even here", Ruby said with a suspicious look, holding her chin like she was a detective.

"**We will gather in the ballroom tonight. The dorms are still getting cleaned. In a two days, your initiation will begin. Be ready, you are dismissed.**"

The teacher tersely ended the assembly as she, too, walked off the stage. As soon as the speech ended, the blonde teenager walked up to them, especially near Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde, too. The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it", said Jaune in a proud manner while pointing a thumb to himself.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she facepalmed herself.

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

Later, while moving towards the ballroom, Jaune finished his explanation of his weapon, which was a simple sword and shield, albeit lamely. However the only one who was paying attention was Ruby.

"So, I can stash it away whenever I want by making the shield into the sheath for my blade, pretty cool huh?", leaving Ruby puzzled.

"So...doesn't that mean it still weighs the same...?", reasoned the red-cloaked girl.

"Oh...yeah, I guess…", said Jaune lamely as he seemed down by that unexcitable feature of his weapon.

As the group reached the school ballroom, there was an area where the seniors were passing out sleeping bags for the students who hadn't brought their own.

"Oh yeah, hey, what's your name? We forgot to ask you for it just now", Yang turned to Jonas who was eating an ice-cream he got out of nowhere. He took the cherry from the ice cream top and twirled it with his tongue.

"How the heck did you get an Ice-cream? I didn't even see you move from that spot!", the yellow-haired girl voiced the shock that was on everyone's minds.

"It's Jonas, Jonas Joestar. '_Rero_'", not paying heed to the question, he licked the cherry once, and then swallowed it whole.

His name immediately caught onto Weiss as her eyes widened, not taking note of his weird eating habit and how he got the ice-cream. Everyone assumed it was a sort of magic trick.

"Joestar!? They're friends with the Speedwagon Foundation! They're responsible for healthcare, progression of science and Dust distribution! Heck, they're technically rivals of my family's company!", shouted the girl in white as she took in that revelation.

"Wow… We've got quite a lot of famous people huh? No wonder it's called Beacon Academy. Heheheh…", said Ruby as she tried to strike a conversation with Weiss.

"Yeah, and apparently they let in immature buffoons as well", said Weiss with scorn, directing it at the crimson-cloaked girl. Ruby held her head low, thinking of a plan that could somehow make up with Weiss.

"Hey! Stop talking to my sister like that!", infuriated at how Weiss was treating her precious younger sister, Yang had been enduring the small insults from Weiss. Enough was enough.

"Guys, chill. Want some gum? It's coffee-flavoured. Tastes really good", in an attempt to ease the tension between the girls, he took out a packet of gum sticks and held them up.

"O-oh! I'll have some!", said Jaune who was rather intimidated by the conflict.

"I think we should set up camp first. Then go pillow fighting at night. Sounds like a plan to me. Alright see you in a few hours", without minding anyone else, Jonas went ahead and got his luggage from the counter holding all the students luggage and took a sleeping bag.

"He sure doesn't waste any time does he?", said Jaune as he chewed his gum.

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

As he bursted into the toilet, Jonas breathed in and out excessively. Weird things have been happening ever since he left the Sick Bay. Earlier in the sick bay, he was sure he felt a hole at side of his head and he rushed to the toilet to look at the mirror to confirm if it was true. Weirdly enough, it didn't show up at all and the hole wasn't there. He convinced himself that he was just too exhausted from the day's events and it was messing with his mind.

But it was then he suddenly found a Dust-UP in his hand for some reason. It came out of nowhere and there was no way it would have instantly appeared. One moment, he blinked and it just appeared. The worst part was that he recognised it as the same one he opened and drank in the bus.

He was sure he was freaking out by now. But what was worst was that a person was standing behind for him!

He was damn sure that it was a ghost. He screamed in the bathroom like a woman, thankfully there was no cameras there or they would've recorded his embarrassing episode.

The weird thing was no matter how many times he threw objects at the ghost as a form of self-defense, it just went past it. He then realised that it was useless to throw physical things at a ghost.

'What a genius I am', silently cursing himself, he tried to assess the situation. He went outside of the sick bay just to see if the ghost was haunting him or just the vicinity. To his dismay, it followed him outside as well. He tried talking to it once but it didn't respond.

Accepting that he was going mad, he spent the rest of the day not giving a crap, making himself look very nonchalant to others, but it was reasonable. He had something following him the rest of the day and he didn't even know if it would hurt him. No one saw it. Only him.

It was just standing there! Right next to him!

"You...you're still there aren't you?", turning around slowly, he observed the ghost's facial features slowly. The ghost had just materialised out of thin air.

The ghost had goggles for eyes, as if they were construction tools. The hands were like glass coupled with the fact that it had no legs, only a tail like a genie's. It's torso was mechanized like a robot's and the letters on it's knuckles spelled out " ", like the letters on Jonas' shirt. It had a regular mouth like a human's and it's build was humanoid in general. It was bright in colours as well, with purple for the goggles and pink for it's glass hands. It was white for the rest of it's body colour. The sign was at the left of it's shoulder while the sign was at the right side.

Jonas didn't know what to think of this fabulously coloured ghost, or the question of why was it following him in the first place. He needed to speak to Ozpin urgently, he didn't know why this was happening and he needed professional help ASAP. For all he knew, this thing could be the end of him.

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

"Professor Ozpin, there's a student who goes by the name of Jonas Joestar. He says he could call you if he needed it, he seems very desperate", said Glynda Goodwitch, the teacher who said the announcement right after Ozpin's speech. A beautiful blonde bespectacled woman, she recalled the look of urgency on Jonas' face.

"...Send him in", responded Ozpin, sipping his coffee. What could be the problem now?

After listening to Jonas' extremely bizarre circumstance, Ozpin was very shocked to find that the boy, was what he presumed to be possessed by something of the supernatural. This was something right up Joseph's alley. His department was usually called when something strange occurs.

"So… you are saying this ghost brings you things you already had? And no one can see it? Are you sure you are being possessed?", asked Ozpin, he didn't know what to think of it. It was the first case he didn't seem very sure of the facts himself since it involved the spiritual realm.

"Yeah! Like the stuff I brought from my mom's house before the bus accident! Like my pills I hadn't taken after the bus ride! Actually that was rather convenient so I'm glad the ghost gave it to me. What's more almost all of my things in my luggage appeared in my hands instead! I checked my luggage and all the things that appeared were the missing ones!"

"This… this is truly bizarre… I apologise in advance if I cannot help you...Can you get the spirit to do anything?"

"Well I tried, and I guess it listens to me. I once called it to throw my coins into the sink to see if it could. It worked and it's pretty accurate. Then I made it break the coin, but it was only half-bent. It's strength is something. I still don't understand how it could make the Dust-UP and all my other stuff come to me."

"Can… you make a demonstration of it right now?", asked Ozpin with a little nervousness apparent in his voice.

"Y-yeah… but what if it like...you know! Kills you or something!", protested Jonas with uncertainty.

"If it wanted me dead, all those students you walked passed on your way here would be too. Ruling out the possibility that it might harm you, that is the only possible logic", reasoned Ozpin.

'_He's willing to risk his life to find out what this spirit could do, no wonder Grandpa Joseph considers him a great man._'

"O-ok, here … how do I call it out again? Oh right, p*rsona! Touch his glasses", commanded Jonas. As soon as he said that, Ozpin could feel a very faint source of energy coming from Jonas, which he assumed was the ghost. Strange, it was that like an Aura… but fainter.

Bracing himself for something he couldn't see, Ozpin bravely looked straight at Jonas.

"Go ahead Jonas"

"A-alright then, it's at your glasses now…"

As soon as he said that, Ozpin's spectacles shattered. Not only his glasses, but the entire frame as well broken down into many millions of fragments. Ozpin went back in shock as the fragments went onto the floor.

"...Whoa… It can do that?", with awe in his voice, Jonas stared at the spirit in astonishment.

"My glasses, they're … in pieces… But… something feels off about them, Jonas try touching my glasses again", Ozpin observed, equally awed as well.

"Okay Professor…"

With his will, he made the spirit 'touch' the shattered mess of what used to be Ozpin's spectacles. Immediately, as if reversing time, the shattered pieces came rushing back into one single entity, forming back it's original shape, as if they hadn't been touched at all.

Ozpin, watching the event unfold before his eyes, bent down and picked up his glasses, touching them softly to see if they were real. They were indeed, and Ozpin knew he had to call Joseph immediately.

"Jonas, the spirit that's possessing you … It's able to 'deconstruct' my glasses into something down to the molecular level, and then 'reconstruct' them again into it's original image… Amazing, I…am speechless… I don't think that spirit behind you is a spirit at all… We need to get your Grandfather into this matter", standing up immediately with his cane in tow, he gestured Jonas to follow him.

"I'll give a call to your Grandfather, something like this sounds like he has a better chance to help you, I need you to come with me"

"Y-yes...Professor Ozpin!", responded Jonas in a mock salute, as if out of habit.

"Yare yare…(Jeez…)", sighed Jonas.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in a maximum security in Atlas, a man stared menacingly outside his cell. He looked for guards before pulling out his weekly produced magazine. His favourite comic was still on going and it would be troublesome if they found and confiscate it, it'll just draw more attention to himself. Well, they could try to anyway. The man couldn't help but feel a deadly premonition coming off from somewhere. He sighed, slightly pissed off at his situation. The other inmates sharing the same cell as him scampered off to the corners of the cell, all of them terrified at what he did to all the other people who tried to get him out.<p>

"Yare yare daze…(Give me a goddamn break)"


	3. Chapter 3: Fragile Star

_Remnant… a world filled with dangers. In mankind's darkest hour, they discovered a shining shard of hope… That hope was named Dust. Mankind used it to repel the beasts and monsters of the landscape. Together they built strongholds to withstand the onslaught of these beasts, known only as Grimm. Monsters with no souls, the skeletal features on their faces resemble masks. _

_There are 4 strongholds that make up the havens in Remnant. Namely: Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas. There are still communities that deviate from the kingdoms, namely, the roaming Nomads…_

"We'll be arriving shortly at the Speedwagon Foundation, please hold on the railings for safety", said the voice over intercom of the airship.

Jonas, accompanied by Opzin, travelled all the way to Atlas, via an aircraft. Arriving only in a few hours, they finally saw the landing pad for the airships of the giant building now known as the Speedwagon Foundation. Some small familiar figures could be seen on the landing pad.

As the airship softly touched down, the doors opened up and Jonas ran out to greet his grandfather.

"Grandpa!", yelled Jonas happily as he hugged his grandfather tightly.

"Jonas! It's been so long! Happy to have you here. Hey, Ozpin", said Joseph towards Ozpin as he let go of Jonas.

"Joseph", greeted back Ozpin respectfully. Joseph was one of many elite Hunters that was very successful and strong back when Ozpin was still a teenager. Now in his prime, Joseph was an old man with a rather powerful build, a leftover from his youthful days. He had greying hair and a white beard. His left arm was lost in a battle many decades ago, now replaced by a synthetic arm, he ruffled Jonas' head with it. But, his looks suddenly turned serious as he gestured both of them to go inside.

"I heard of Jonas' condition and I think heard of it before. An evil spirit that possess you but it doesn't harm you. We haven't narrowed down what it is yet but, there is someone important I would like you to meet. The chief of military defense of this country, General James Ironwood", said Joseph as he introduced the man standing in the middle of the room they were in.

The man was well-dressed with a white overcoat, a gray undercoat and had a white glove on his right hand. He had a no-fun sort of look on his chiseled face. For some reason, he had a metal strip above his right eyebrow.

'_Huh...I wear gloves on both hands, but this guy only wears one...Is he M*cheal J*ckson_?'

"Hello, Jonas Joestar, I heard about the...'spirit' that was possessing you from Joseph. It has been a while, Professor Ozpin", said Ironwood as he turned to greet Ozpin as well.

"Likewise, General Ironwood", replied Ozpin.

"You aren't the only one with this problem Jonas. I'll bring you over to the maximum security in Juda", said Joseph.

"J-juda? You mean the place with all those inmates that can't be contained in a normal prison and had to be sent there? But why?", protested Jonas, he couldn't stand the thought of entering a place full of convicts and serial killers. He detested the stench of evil they emitted from the very bottom of his soul.

"Because I have a problem in there that's the same as your's. Don't worry...we won't let anything happen to you. We just need a favour."

"If you say so, Gramps…"

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

"So, why is someone important like General Ironwood involved in this?", asked Jonas, curious as all of them sat in the bullhead heading straight towards Juda.

"Because I need to know why is this happening, and what prevents powers like these to harm my citizens? Also, the prison is under my jurisdiction, although I am a general that is involved in military events, I cannot turn a blind eye to this particular matter. Do you know that your cousin, Jotaro Kujo, locked himself up just to prevent HIS evil spirit from attacking anyone else?", hearing his question, Ironwood responded to him.

"I have a cousin? Oh, you mean Aunt Holly's son! I haven't seen her in a while… I didn't know that she had a son… Wait, his evil spirit? So I'm not the only one with a ghost following him, huh?", said Jonas as his grandfather passed him a device.

"Jotaro Kujo, aged 17. A delinquent in his school in Atlas, he oftens beats up other people who makes him angry. Skips classes and even then he has an more than average score. Almost distinctive. So far he sent at least 10 people to the hospital, all of them either with their … '_ahem_' testicles crushed or bones broken", read out Jonas with the device that Joseph just gave him.

"Wow, he sounds really strong...so you guys think a spirit is possessing him? Like me?"

"Think? No...He confessed to it himself… He even said that he used all of his willpower trying to stop it…With a power like that, it is no wonder he locked himself up in the prison", said Ironwood.

"O-okay…"

'_Damn, he sounds like he could be trouble, I wonder why did they bring me to him then?_'

"So… what do I have to do with him?"

"E-err…", this time it was Joseph who said that, he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"We tried to get him out already. We even dispatched the highest grade of hunters just to get him out. We even sent in Penny, but not even she could get him out, she would've blown off the prison walls instead...", replied Joseph.

"Penny? Who's that?"

"No one important that you need to know", said Ironwood as he glared at Joseph's slip-up.

"Whoops…"

"But getting him out? But I thought you guys said keeping him in was the best solution?"

"Believe it or not, the prisoners themselves complained about him, saying they want him out as soon as possible. Even the guards themselves don't feel well against him. And your aunt wants Jotaro to get back out again. He hasn't been home for days and his mother got worried...I can't stand to see Holly like that since she begged me to make him return home… The worse part is that he got in without anyone noticing, anyone who tried to chase him out only got their ass beaten", said Joseph sheepishly.

"He got in himself? So… are you trying to say that my spirit can get him out … Like spirit versus spirit sort of thing?"

"That was the plan. Your spirit has the most subtle effect of getting him out with the least number of casualties Jotaro has not made yet", said Ironwood.

"O-okay… No pressure, right?...Y-yare Yare... "

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

Minutes soon after, they made it to the roof of the maximum security prison. Producing his keycard, Ironwood opened a passage door to the warden's office. In this specially built prison, it was designed so that nothing can come in nor out, the only access being the rooftop. But even then, this place was on a deserted island with a giant water body surrounding it. The way of escape is through an aircraft or any other flight-based transportation.

While walking along the cells, he noticed that none of them have bars like a regular prison. What's weirder is that the walls themselves are transparent, and none of the prisoners were near them.

"The walls are made up of glass?", Jonas said as he walked up to the exterior of the cell and touched it gingerly.

"No, this material isn't that of ordinary glass, that'll be absurd. The person I paid designed this building to be able to see the prisoners from the outside, but the prisoners themselves aren't able to see us."

"Is that even possible?"

"A one-way mirror…", said Joseph absent mindedly.

"What's that grandpa? I haven't heard of that before."

"Well basically, a one-way mirror has a reflective coating applied in a very thin, sparse layer, so thin that it's called a half-silvered surface. That means that the molecules that reflects light coat the glass so sparsely that that only half the molecules are needed to make the glass an opaque mirror. At a molecular level, there are reflective molecules speckled all over the glass in an even film but only half the glass is covered. The half-silvered surface will reflect about half the light that strikes its surface, while letting the other half go straight through… That makes only one side visible, as long as the prisoner's side in the cell have more light than our side", explained the old man as he walked up to the walls to inspect them.

"You are correct, Mr Joestar. We did this to cut costs, fights might break out any moment due to the prisoners' violent natures. In a normal prison, using cameras would be more efficient. But we have a practical use of state-of-the-art technology where our guards would be alerted instead of installing cameras in each and every single unit. A much more cost-effective gem, I would say."

"So what has the wall being semi-glass would have to do with anything…?"

"Look carefully, Jonas", advised Ironwood as he pointed to one of the convicts in the cell next to them. He noticed that the convict didn't even bother to stand near any of the walls. In fact, he was in the middle of the room, shivering a little, as if a little insane.

"The walls are rigged to give the convicts a sense of fear… and sense of no freedom at all. The mirrors reflecting each other to give an impression of a vast world, if the convict touches any of the walls, they will be rewarded a high voltage of electricity. Plus there is no bed, only a small mattress to give to prisoners. You can imagine the fights that breakout just so that the cells with at least 3 convicts have no space to sleep. They might risk electrifying themselves if they ever try to fall asleep. It's a psychological kind of fear instilled in them, designed by the very person who made this place."

"I guess I don't want to meet this guy huh...?", Jonas shuddered at the thought.

"Do not worry, this prisoners are the lowest of filth. They're either rapists, serial killers or some other disgusting sort of people. I have no qualms in the conditions these people must survive in…", said Ironwood with a hindsight behind his reasoning.

"I guess so… Is this Jotaro guy in one of these cells?", asked Jonas.

"No… He's in a room specially fitted to contain newly arrived convicts from the city. A regular cell you would find in a police station. It's a place where these newly arrivals would stay for a while before they get assigned to where they should stay. It's living conditions is still much more sanitised than the cells here", replied Ironwood as they neared the entrance to other block of the prison.

"We're here", declared Ironwood as he opened the door, revealing many officers in riot gear and stun batons in their holsters. As Jonas walked towards the centre cell that had many bars, unlike the regular ones at the other block, he began feeling a sense of dread. If it took this many officers and even hunters to make him not budge from getting out of the cell, his spirit should be really freaky strong.

A man went up to briefly greet Ironwood, Jonas assumed he was the warden of the place since he was dressed differently from the rest and he felt like the man had authority. Oh wait, it was the label on his uniform that said 'Warden'. Huh.

"General…", the warden saluted. "We sent all the other people who had been injured by this… man, to the hospital ward. Even that girl who was sent in…", began the warden before a hand was held up from the general.

"I believe this man here can take him, I have seen what he is capable of. Let him through, he'll deal with this."

"But General! This person is only just a kid!"

"And that man in the jail cell is only a regular teenager of only 17 years of age, and a delinquent at that! He managed to bypass all of the security of this facility, and take out all our elite hunters! Do not question my decision. If something like this were to happen in the city without us having no means to stop it, I will hold you responsible."

"Y-yes, sir…", left with no choice, the warden stepped aside as Jonas went by him, but not before getting stopped by Joseph.

"Be careful Jonas, Jotaro doesn't know that you are his cousin and he is extremely strong. I have my doubts about this… but, I just want you to know you must remember the training I gave you when you were younger. Those lessons should help in your … endeavors… Follow right behind me, I'll lead you...", said Joseph as he let him go.

"Thanks Grandpa. I haven't forgotten it at all", replied Jonas as he walked onwards behind Joseph.

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

"You are... Jotaro, right?", asked Joseph.

Jotaro, now noticing both Joestars as he walked towards the iron bars of the cell. He wore a long, dark trench coat with a purple undershirt. His collar had a golden chain on his left shoulder and he wore a cap that was originally from his school. He wore two thin belts at his waist that were differently coloured with tessellated triangles. The hat was black with a hand symbol on it and a button where both were gold in colour, as if with the visor. He had a very bulk build that intimidated Jonas a bit. The weird thing was that the back of his hat seemed to have fused with his hair.

'_Seriously though_, _where the heck does his hat end?_', thought Jonas with a bit of ridicule.

Putting down his magazine slowly, he stood up from where he was sitting and walked towards the bars to get a closer look on Jonas. He noticed multiple marks on the wall left by the guards' attempt of forcing him out, one could only guess it didn't end well for them.

"Yeah? What? Are you going to make me come out of the cell too?"

"Get out, you're going home. You're making Holly worry about you, I especially can't stand to see my children getting so worried like that…", continued Joseph.

"Your children?…. I see… You're that first-class Hunter my Mom's always talking about. That makes you my gramps, doesn't it? ...Go back, you're wasting your time… ", telling both Joseph and Jonas off as he made his way back to the bed, not before tossing back one of the fingers from Joseph's prosthetic arm.

"W-when did he…? He broke off one of my fingers, and I didn't even notice it!", yelled Joseph as he picked up the finger slowly.

"Didn't you see it? The evil spirit that is possessing me? If you didn't then I have nothing to say. Everyone else here say they can't, right before it breaks their face…", then before saying another word, a small pistol appeared in his hand.

"What the… that's mine! When did he...?", shouted the guard nearest to the jail cell. He looked around his waist and patted around his body, confirming that it was indeed the same gun Jotaro somehow managed to steal.

"How did he take the gun without any of us noticing? Wait… just now, there was a hand… I saw it…", whispered Jonas to his grandfather.

"You saw it?"

"Let me show what this spirit can do…", said the black-capped delinquent as he placed the barrel of the pistol next to his temple.

"Jotaro!"

However, Jotaro had already shot himself in the head. Jonas squinted his eyes, half-expecting his brains to splatter on the wall, but what he didn't expect was that a hand had materialised out of nowhere and had stopped the bullet in between its index finger and thumb. The bullet smoked from the heat of the firing gun. Jotaro, who was now panting, seemed as though he sort of expected that to work.

"Didn't… you see that? If you know that this thing can even stop a bullet at point blank range, what hope have you?", after saying that, he heaved a sigh and dropped the gun on the ground through the bars, the hand followed suit and it dropped the bullet.

"This evil thing is inside me… Just leave me alone."

"T-this guy… Warden can you open the door? I'm gonna go see what his spirit does", Jonas asked the warden.

The warden shook his head.

"T-the door's already open…"

"What?"

Jonas took a step forward and tried to open the door, but to no avail. It was like it was jammed by something. Then at the corner of his eye, he noticed the same hand that stopped the bullet holding the door in place.

"Grr….. I see… your spirit is really strong in power, I can feel it just by holding the door and feeling how much grip on it has", Jonas clenched his teeth in fear.

"So what would you do if I did... this!", surprising Jotaro out of nowhere, he called out his spirit and it punched through the door. The door shattered into more than hundreds of fragments. Jonas quietly stepped inside the cell as the arm dissipated away.

"...Looks like you too … I guess that means you also saw the spirit stop the bullet earlier, didn't you?...", muttered Jotaro as he glared at Jonas with a little more seriousness.

"I said it once, and I won't say it again… Get out...Your mother's gonna get real sad if you spent the next couple of your years here", now, fully materialising his spirit, he glared back at Jotaro with equal tenacity.

The black-capped man threw his magazine into one corner, putting his hands into his coat pockets.

"Why don't you go ahead and make me, kid?"

'_Why you… I don't why but for some reason I'm really pissed off at him_...'

"I'll get you out by 5 seconds. Just 5 ! Go spirit!", calling out his ghost, it extended a punch at Jotaro.

'_If I hit him first, I'll probably break off his arm with my power...Then I'll negotiate with him to reconstruct back his arm and see if he wants to come out or not._'

"For some reason, there's something behind me, I get this weird vibe too when I look at you. I guess this is the feeling when an evil spirit possesses us."

"I can't guarantee your safety even if you have an evil spirit as well. If you don't get lost, you might die", continued Jotaro as he flicked his loose collar.

"...?"

"ORA!"

"What?", sensing an imminent threat coming towards him, Jonas pulled back his head just in time before he got clobbered.

Out of nowhere, the arm had materialised out of Jotaro as he looked at Jonas, eyeing him carefully.

'_That punch just now, is that his spirit? _'

The arm now fully realised into it's true spirit form. The arm was connected to an extremely well-built and bulky body. It's torso was purple in colour. The spirit's head wore a headband around its forehead and had long, black hair. He wore golden shoulder pads and a wavy line ran from each arm to the front of it's torso, continuing down it's legs, where it wore a loincloth.

The spirit looked at Jonas with an angry expression and before Jonas could react, he extended his arm to punch him right in the face before reeling it back, faster than the eye could see.

'What… the … I couldn't even see his punch', thought Jonas as he flew backwards from the force of the punch, crashing straight into the wall outside the cell.

"Grahhh!" , screamed the teenager in pain.

"Jonas!", yelled Joseph, only to be stopped by Ozpin.

"Ozpin get the hell out of my way!"

"Joseph, be reasonable, they both possess power way over even that of a Hunter's league. It is much safer to leave it to themselves. Besides, I don't believe Jotaro is capable of killing. You should know that since you're his grandfather. I can tell Jonas is no pushover as well. You should leave your faith in him."

"G-gr…", growled Joseph at this. Despite his judgment, he couldn't help my agree with his reasoning. He could end up endangering both himself and Jonas if he made a false step. With his skill, Joseph could tell that force of the punch from that evil spirit was the equivalent of a wrecking ball, or even higher. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it, the power from that force was mind boggling. He doubt he could survive a punch like that.

"Alright then…, but if anything happens to Jonas, you're the first person I'm gonna beat the crap out of", threatened Joseph as he clenched his fists, infuriated.

"...I understand…", said Ozpin without budging.

"You little bitch…", Jonas mumbled under his breath, getting really pissed.

"I said COME OUT!", launching himself forward by pushing himself off the wall, he ran headfirst into the cell, bracing himself as he summoned his spirit. Silently, his spirit went and extended his fists for a punch as well.

Jotaro calmly dodged to the side as he let Jonas wail on him for a while. Then, finding an opening, he kicked Jonas to the side. Jonas saw it coming and his arms went to catching Jotaro's leg. However, Jotaro had already summoned his spirit and with it's overwhelming speed caught Jonas off guard.

"ORA!", with a cry escaping its lips, it threw a punch at a distracted Jonas. Jotaro knew that many of the hunters couldn't withstand the evil spirit's blows and was sure that this one was the last one it needed to take out this kid. He assumed that it's punch was strong as well since it blew a hole in the door which was extremely hard metal. However, what Jonas did next was unexpected, even to Jotaro.

Jonas, who was already in a running stance, used his momentum to dive under Jotaro.

"What!?"

"I wasn't aiming to punch you in a one versus one fight! I figured out your strength would win easily against mine… So I all needed to do was not to win! All I needed to do was...this!"

Jonas' spirit slid alongside with him and it punched Jotaro's leg. However, Jotaro's spirit reacted extremely fast and with blinding speed, moved to block Jonas' spirit attack.

'_So fast…! But… all I needed to do was not target Jotaro… it was to target his spirit instead!_'

"HAHH!", yelled Jonas as his spirit punched Jotaro's guard. Jotaro didn't expect the spirit's right arm to suddenly explode. Like Ozpin's spectacles, the exploded arm turned into a hundred fragments which flew out of the cell.

"AND NOW!", yelling with all his strength, he willed his spirit to reconstruct the arm. Instead of the arm fragments returning back to Jotaro's spirit, the fragments themselves caused Jotaro's spirit to fly towards to them! Not only that, but Jotaro himself flew alongside with it.

"...The hell...?"

Jotaro flew outside of the cell's entrance with an extremely high velocity and smashed straight into a wall. Everyone outside either yelled or shrieked in shock at the damage Jonas did. The wall itself was now a gaping hole as smoke rose out of where Jotaro lay.

Jonas himself crashed into the back of the cell due to his momentum. He yelled out a grunt of pain as he smacked right on it. Falling down onto the ground, he slowly recovered and stood back gradually. He gasped hard and stumbled out of the cell, clutching his sides.

"Got… you…, you damn bitch… I didn't think that could...work..."

'_It was great that that actually went to plan, I thought what if I can change the positions of my reconstructions… Guess now I know, if that failed I would have died from Jotaro's evil spirit… Just now I only found out that the damage your spirit takes gets reflected back to you… If I didn't know about that I wouldn't have won..._'

Earlier, in an attempt to experiment with his spirit, he accidentally cut his face with a razor. At the same time, a similar wound appeared on his spirit's face as well. Jonas had patched it up with a bandaid and deduced that that would mean that both the host and the spirit share a connection.

Jotaro now opened his eyes, from nearly passing out, got extremely pissed and at the same time, confused. He rose out of the crater in the wall and gripped the sides of it. The evil spirit materialised and crushed the wall where it Jotaro's hand gripped it.

"You brat…", spat Jotaro as blood flowed from his head, staining his shirt.

"S-see...? 5….You wanna… go...? I… can.. keep… this up… all day…", gasped Jonas weakly, that fight exhausted him and he tried to keep a tough image since he was mad at Jotaro as well.

"...W-well, whatever… '_Gasp_' I g-got you out of the cell… I'm done here. Grandpa, just take me back to Beacon, I need to go pack my stuff …", said Jonas, putting up a fake brave front while secretly wishing to get back now since he pissed Jotaro off. He doubted he could take another one of Jotaro's spirit's punches with it's speed.

"...No, Jonas… We have just finished the analysing of both of your spirit's capabilities, we should meet up again in the office. Both you and Jotaro… Sorry, but our aim here wasn't only to bust Jotaro out, it was also for academic purposes since we know nothing about these spirits… SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!", Joseph suddenly went down on a crouching position and kowtowed to Jonas multiple times, clapping his hands comically in an attempt to appease Jonas.

"...W-what? Grandpa… you were collecting data of us?... I… I don't know what to think of this…I-I'll talk to you about this later... ...Jotaro", Jonas turned to meet the black-capped delinquent face-to-face, and then he bowed respectfully. "Sorry about that just now. I know Aunt Holly, and she doesn't like it if her son spent his entire life staying in a prison because of something that doesn't deserved to happen to him… I am truly sorry…"

Jotaro paused as the spirit behind him disappeared, his anger replaced by a new revelation.

"Aunt Holly? I guess that must make you my cousin… I only recognised Gramps from the pictures he sends over to my mother...", Jotaro turned to Joseph as he said that.

"But you, I haven't heard of a cousin, not even from Mom", said Jotaro as walked over to Jonas, his towering build overshadowing him.

"Y-yeah… truth is… I'm adopted into the Joestar family. Grandpa here was the one who found me and took me in… Aunt Holly only knew me for a few years", said Jonas as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Come on, you two, let's just get into the warden's office first and then we'll discuss the truth behind these evil spirits", said Ozpin, being the sensible one as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

"This spirits… we have no classification of them yet… However, they seem to be acting the same as your Aura. You both know what an Aura is, right?", said Joseph as he looked alternatively from Jotaro to Jonas. All of them sat at the table of the warden's office.

"Yeah...I do", said Jotaro, his hands in his pockets while his legs were on the table.

"Er… What was Aura again? I forgot… hehe…." , said Jonas, abashed by his forgetfulness. Joseph not minding it, decided to refresh his memory.

"Aura is the manifestation of a person's soul. It depends on a trainer's experience and abilities to wield it properly. It normally acts as a shield when we fight against the Grimm. These spirits… they have the essence which makes up an Aura. However it seems only you two can see each other's. Normally, a hunter's Aura has colours which define it. But for you both, according to the guys at the SPW, your Auras have manifested into a spirit! This vision of a strong life energy, and we have given it a name… That name… is called a '「**Stand**」!"

"A… Stand, huh? Because it stands beside you?", asked Jonas. Joseph replied with a nod of his head.

"These Stands seem to be fully controlled by you. As seen earlier by an attack on Jotaro, when the Stand's arm got 'deconstructed' by your ability, Jotaro's arm was also done in a likewise manner. When his arm returned to normal, Jotaro followed his Stand when it got launched outside the cell. One can assume that the damage done to the Stand is also reflected to the user. Although, we haven't gotten any case similar to yours yet, it is probably safe to assume to that rule applies to every single Stand as well", Ozpin paused to take a sip from his coffee.

"So… these Stands, there are probably going to be more Stand users as well. I don't believe that we are the only ones", said Jotaro, glaring from under his cap.

"Oh! I have an idea! We can go and name our stands or something! It'll sound cool!", suggested Jonas, getting excited at the thought of getting to name their stands.

"….Name our Stands huh? Oi Old Man, pass me that deck of cards on the table", Jotaro said as he pointed to the cards.

"Huh? The cards? What for?"

"I'm going to choose a name from the deck", declared Jotaro, unflinching.

"How?", asked Jonas as he stared disbelievingly at Jotaro.

"Easy…", replied Jotaro as he took out a random card after briefly shuffling it. The card he took out was the ace of spades.

"One", said Jotaro before shuffling the cards again. Then taking a card out again, he saw it was the seventh hearts.

"Seven… One and seven… Seventeen… I take a name from the seventeenth card from the Tarot… That card is...if I remember correctly… is the Star", said Jotaro.

"The Tarot Cards? I see… it's rather auspicious to take a name from the sets of cards that read your fate", commented Ozpin as Jotaro thought of a name.

"Star...「**Star Platinum**」… That's the name I decided on my stand…", said Jotaro as a matter-of-fact.

"Star Platinum… Has a nice ring to it… Alright! I'll name my stand based off my abilities. Let's see… It makes stuff like glass… Like it's crumbling… Glass is… fragile… That's it! My Stand's name is 「**Fragile**」! Oh this is so fun! So this is how Ruby feels about weapons when she goes full dork about it!", laughed Jonas gleefully, like a kid who found a new toy. He could mess around with his newfound powers now!

"...Still, we have no idea if there are more these stand users out there… Jotaro, I have a proposition for you... Would you like to join Beacon Academy?", asked Ozpin.

"No", without hesitation he immediately turned down Ozpin's proposal as if it were turning down a hot girl asking him out.

"What? Are you crazy!? What if there are evil people using these Stands for evil stuff! I can't take them down myself if that happens! Your stand is so strong it'll be a waste! Not to mention, turning down an invitation to Beacon no less!", protested Jonas.

"I already got problems at home! That bitch of my mother can't stay alone at home for long since my father's constantly out of town. She could be in trouble at any moment. It's too much of a pain in the ass", said Jotaro.

"Don't call your mom a bitch! Even if she doesn't mind you saying that...", yelled Joseph as he facepalmed.

"I've met Aunt Holly before! She's not a bitch like you said she was. She won't even hurt a fly!"

"Yeah, whatever…", saying nothing else, he took out a lighter out of his pocket and produced a cigarette Star Platinum brought to him. He then proceeded to smoke right in front of both his relatives and the principal of Beacon Academy.

"Jotaro… your ability… All I see is wasted potential… If you truly cared for your mother, you would protect the people around her as well from future Stand users. We still do not know the cause in how you both obtained your powers. But we haven't ruled the fact that there might be more out there. Your Stand's power could be used to protect your family. Like that time when you were eleven…"

Jotaro at the sound of this, glared from under his cap, demanding from Ozpin.

"Where the hell did you hear that from?"

"It was in your profile. Jotaro Kujo, at aged 11, took out a pack of Ursa Grimms all by himself. Ursa normally do not group together, they would rather have lived most of their lives in solitary. But it just so happen that they came together to migrate into the forests. You were just having a picnic at that time and your family could've died then. You were a kid no less. With this kind of strength, you can protect a lot more than just your family. But then again, it is up to you to take the first step. I'm not forcing you into this, even if you choose not to I can respect that decision, however you could've been using that strength to save more lives...", said Ozpin as he gave Jotaro some food for thought.

"...", silently Jotaro looked elsewhere with his cap covering his eyes, not showing his facial expression.

"...Oi Gramps, do the people at the Speedwagon have strong hunters? ...Can you send them over to Mom?", said Jotaro after a long pause.

"Of course! Leave it to me! I'll make sure Holly doesn't get a scratch on her the whole time you're in Beacon", said Joseph proudly as he pointed a thumb to himself.

"...Then, we'll head off for Beacon right now. I don't need to say goodbye to Mom, she'll understand…", said Jotaro as he stood up with a finger on his cap and his other in his pocket.

"Yeah...Let's go Jotaro! To the airship we go! Even if you're an asshole", said Jonas in agreement, slightly whispering that last remark out of his ear reach.

Ozpin stared at their disappearing backs as they reached the gates to the roof of the prison.

'_I have high hopes for them...I can see it in them, a spirit of golden Justice… And as long as their life energy burns, hope can always remain in these two… Like the founding fathers of our proud country..._"

== To be continued...

* * *

><p>Fragile Star : End<p>

Stand: Star Platinum

Stand User: Kujo Jotaro

History: When he was only 11, his family got attacked by a group of migrating Grimms. However, Jotaro unlocked his inner potential of his Aura and using only his fists, beat up all of them. Most of them were either beaten to death or scared off. This sudden surge in power seemed to have faded away as Jotaro grew up. It manifested itself again as his stand Star Platinum. He seemed to have only recently materialised it.

Likes: Wrestling, looking at books about airplanes and ships, dolphins

Dislikes: Assholes, Shit food, annoying women, seeing women getting abused, Jonas(when he is being annoying)

Stand: Fragile  
>Stand User: Jonas Joestar<p>

History: An adopted grandson of Joseph Joestar. His mother is not his real one and is his surrogate mother whom he grew up with. Has more of a liking towards Joseph than his mom. Normally shy to people, he hides it by being nonchalant about things. When talking about stuff he likes he gets excited really easily. He wears gloves at all times. Oh and he's a pervert at heart.

Likes: Ruby and her wacky friends (the first friends he made in a long time), his mother, Joseph, giving shit to Jotaro, Playing tricks on his friends, imitating Joseph's tricks, Dust

Hates: Jotaro Kujo (only sometimes when he thinks he's hot shit, other than that he's glad that he has a cousin who is the same age as him), Jotaro's popularity, his past, Shit food, his own popularity(practically zero next to Jotaro, it's not his fault he isn't popular)

**Author's Note: This is literally the reason why I wrote this story. I wanted Jotaro's character to be featured more. In Stardust Crusaders, he was portrayed as a protagonist which had a semi-gary stu sort of status. I really wanted to expand more on his character in a high school setting, that's why I chose him to be in this story. I'd rather have Jotaro in here then Giorno anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4: Centipede

"... and she just blows up! She would have… 'bit the dust' if that amount wasn't smaller... no pun intended", ranted Jonas as they neared Beacon Academy. Their grandfather had returned to the SPW headquarters and Ironwood stayed back at Juda to sort out the mess Jotaro caused.

The black-capped delinquent only entertained Jonas with his grunts of agreements as he just wanted to be left alone to his comic. Lying down, the cigarette still burned in his mouth.

"Hey Jotaro, can your stand go out more than 2 metres away from you? Mine can't so I was hoping you could."

"2 metres? Let me try…", replied Jotaro as he summoned Star Platinum out to show Jonas. True enough, his Stand could go up to the cockpit from the couch he was lying in, however it couldn't go beyond that.

"Interesting… So that means that our Stands have a range of sorts… Like it can't operate after a certain distance away from us!", deduced Jonas with a raised finger.

A little while after Jonas discovered the revelation, a question randomly popped in his mind.

"Oh that reminds me, Professor Ozpin what's a semblance? I heard of it from my grandad but I don't really know what it does", he asked.

"A semblance is a manifestation of a person's own power and abilities. It's tied extremely close to their Aura. I can even dare say your stands are basically an Aura and Semblance taken physical form, although we can never see them. It's a theory produced by the Speedwagon Foundation after their analysis", explained Ozpin as he put a hand to his chin.

"Oh… so that's what it was… What kind of semblance are there?"

"Well… It depends on a person's abilities. Some semblance are hereditary, hunters sometimes get their semblance from their lineage. There are multiple kinds of semblance, like creating fire, making shadow clones, and so on…"

"I see… Is there... any semblance… that can bring back the dead?", asked Jonas, his eyes darkening a little.

"...Jonas… That exists within the realm of God… We are only mortal human beings. There isn't a power that can achieve that… But… it still might be possible if there exist a stand with a similar kind of power … After all, this new phenomenon may prove that anything can exist. But may I ask, what is the purpose of asking that question?"

"Huh? O-oh, it's nothing really. Wouldn't it be cool if someone could do something, like, I don't know… stop time?"

"Stopping time?", asked Ozpin with a raised eyebrow. "Theoretically, that is impossible, no Hunter nor Huntress in record has been able to do that. Even if they did, it would take a rather large amount of willpower. I have already mentioned that that sort of power is within God's territory and it will remain as an undeniable fact. Even though there exists semblance that bend nature to the user's will, there still exists lines that shouldn't and cannot be crossed..."

"... I see… Thank you professor…", said Jonas as he sat back down on his seat, sighing as he didn't learn anything that could point to that day…

"...?", as Jonas sat down, he felt something uneven and prickly at his butt. It was like a twig, yet jagged-edged…?

Standing up, he looked back on his seat, only to find nothing on it. Puzzled, he thought nothing of it and sat back down. Then, he felt the same sensation next to his neck, only to find something crawling in his neck.

'_What the… an insect?_'

He reached out underneath his shirt to check what the hell is crawling inside and take it out. But like before, it was gone.

'_Am I imagining things? I can't be! There was definitely something there! Moreover..._'

"Is it me or this bullhead getting lower?", asked Jonas aloud.

"Hmm? What are you talking about….!", said Jotaro when the bullhead suddenly rocked violently.

"AHHHHH!", a voice from within the pilot cockpit screamed violently, every person on board the bullhead immediately stopped what they were doing and all of their eyes turned into closed door leading to the pilot seat.

"...What's happening!", shouted Jonas, not getting a clue what was going on.

"The pilot! Something's wrong!", without a second thought Jotaro, threw his magazine aside, his cigarette still staying in his mouth.

Both Jonas reached the door first and tried to turn the door knob. However, it wouldn't budge and the pilot's screams were getting louder by the minute. It was as though he was being tortured by having a saw run through him.

There was also something else in the room in him. Somewhere, Jonas heard a sort of hiss, like something a snake would do, yet more sinister, monstrous… evil even. Jonas didn't like what was making that sound, but nothing he did could open the door.

"Tch… Jonas, out of the way!", yelled Jotaro as he summoned Star Platinum. As it materialised, it's arm went straight through the door as if it were cardboard, it then proceed to mow the door down with a lightning fast barrage of punches.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!", with each punch, an 'ORA' came out of its mouth, as if it were a battle cry.

The door finally gave way and it was pried aside by the heavy set stand. Both Joestars stepped in. When they did, they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, even the pilot was fine.

"Hey, pilot! What happened? Why is the bullhead dropping suddenly?", demanded Jotaro.

The pilot turned to him, and then blood started gushing from beneath his helmet.

"OH SHIT! What the…", yelled Jonas.

The helmet burst open and it revealed a giant centipede that had already ripped apart the scalp of the pilot clean, revealing his brains, which were half-masticated.

"**SCREEEEE!**", the centipede squealed sharply with its mouth pincers mixed with blood, its own saliva and brain bits.

"ORA!", wasting no time, Star Platinum punched the morbid creature with a single boulder punch, following up another barrage of machine-gun like speed and smashing it into oblivion, blasting it out of the window.

"Urg… Disgusting insect… It seem it ate the man's head from the inside out…", commented Jotaro as he inspected the work done by that creature. Jonas only stood still, his mouth threatening to vomit the accumulating bile before the vile scene before him. The body was starting to smell now, the smell of blood was entering his nostrils.

"H-h-huhh…..", shivered Jonas, right before he got punched in the face. He yelped as he got hurled back into the previous room.

"... Don't puke in front of me, it's gonna be bad enough if we have a dead body on our hands…And that was also payback for the episode in the jail...", said Jotaro, his eyes dark and he kept a hand on his cap.

"You… punched me… I never thought I'd say this but...T-thanks, I kinda needed that…I thought I was going to pass out there..."

"Boys, what happened?!", asked Ozpin. He knew that something was wrong ever since they left Juda. But he thought nothing of it and dismissed the thought. It was something in his gut feeling as a professional Hunter and being the principal of Beacon Academy, and he was right after all when he saw that the pilot was killed with such brutality.

However, as disorientating as the situation was, he had to act like an Adult and be logical in the event like this. He rushed up to the consoles of the bullhead so that he could set it on auto pilot now that the pilot was dead. That ensured that the bullhead wouldn't crash and would instead continue back to Beacon at constant height.

However, it seems that Jotaro had already done so for him.

"Jotaro, you know how to use this bullhead?", asked Ozpin.

"Only a bit… Someone taught me how to use it before"

"Oh my… What happened to this poor man?", said Ozpin as he turned to see the dead body. "What kind of monstrosity would cause this?"

"I already took care of the vermin… It looked a lot like a giant centipede, only that bugger was vicious as hell."

"A giant centipede? … Is it a grimm? I didn't see one. And I was wondering why you punched Jonas… so it was prevent him from fainting from witnessing the dead body. I might sound calm, but even I don't feel well from seeing this scene in front of me… What could this be the work of…?"

"**Tooooooook care of me? I wouldn't be so sure of zaattt…!**"

"...?!"

Everyone, except Ozpin, immediately turned to the source of the voice. It appeared right before them, right back where the dead pilot's body lay. Going right in between the open orifices of the body, it reared it's ugly face at the passengers of the bullhead, snarling viciously, something a normal centipede would never do.

"**I'm going to fucking eat all your eyeballs out! JOOOOOESTARRRR! SCREAHHHHHHAHAHAHAAHAH!**", the centipede cackled with a high pitched ear-splitting scream as saliva spewed out of its mouth.

"What the hell is that thing!? It's really a giant talking centipede! I'm not losing it, am I? Professor, can you see it!?", shouted Jonas as he got really freaked out by the monster before them.

"What are you talking about, Jonas? There's nothing in front of me, unless…"

"...It's a stand!", Jotaro finished for Ozpin.

"**DING DING DING! That's riiiiiiiiiight! Ttzzztttt! My name is **「**Centipede**」**! My user isn't even here so you can forget about finding him! I sssssnuck into this damn heli back in Judassssss…. That pilot's innards were so delicioussss...**", screeched the damn monster as it swam around in the blood of its most recent victim.

"You bastard… What the hell are you doing on this aircraft!? Did you come to kill us?", yelled Jonas.

"**OF COURSE YOU FUCKINNN IDIOT! Why would I come here then? Its so that I can get to slice and dice each and every one of your guts and FUCCKKKK EMMMM...**"

"Dude… This guy's messed up…We gotta take him down fast! With your Star Platinum's speed and power, we can kill this guy! We can't let something like this land in Beacon! Many innocent lives would be at stake!"

"Wait Jonas… There's something wrong … Just now, I was sure I punched this disgusting bastard back to hell… I remember I even smashed it's goddamn head in. It doesn't even look like it got scratched. We need to think of a plan first. We don't know what his ability is, it could be something that not even we can handle. The fight with you back in the prison taught me that even if my Star Platinum is extremely fast and have reactions as fast as the speed of sound, it still can't expect the unexpected."

"Grr… So what the hell do we do then? Get a giant rooster to kill it? Yeah, that's a great idea… No thank you! I'm not helpless enough that I can't even squash a giant bug. I can take him now that I have a Stand! Fragile!", shouting its name, Jonas materialised his stand and extended a punch towards the vile creature.

"**YOUR STAND! Its moves! I know what its abilities are. I've seen it back in Juda! It destroys matter and can restore it! Rather powerful! But that doesn't matter if it doesn't hit me! KEHEHEEHHE! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT I'M EVEN CAPABLE OFFFFF!**"

With a sudden drop in the air, static suddenly appeared all around Centipede. It reared its head and just as Fragile was about to strike it, it vanished into thin air with a swift distortion.

"Electricity?", shouted Jonas as he witnessed that unexpected move. He didn't think any sort of animal, much less a centipede, could produce that kind of energy. But he had to remind himself, this wasn't any sort of insect, it was a monstrous form of a Stand. And it's very existence was really vile to Jonas, he just wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

However, before he could realise the err of his ways, he was struck with a bolt of blue lightning at his side.

"**It's too late now! I'll turn your insides to soup so I can drink it from a straw!**"

"GRAHHHH!", yelled Jonas from the attack.

"**...? Impossible! No one other than me should be this fast!**"

Jonas' side would've been decimated by that electric centipede, had it not been for Star Platinum's punch to move him out of the way in time. Jotaro had been carefully watching the enemy, if he hadn't, he wouldn't have deduced where the attack would have came from and Jonas would have been struck. Luckily, due to Star Platinum's faster than light reflexes, he was able to make Centipede's attack miss by punching Jonas away.

"Yare yare daze… Stop being such a dumbass, go sit on that couch or something… Don't get in the way, if not I wouldn't be able to send this damn bug to Hell... This disgusting Stand is starting to piss me off the more I look at how hideous it is…"

"J-jotaro! S-stop punching me already!", managed Jonas as he recovered from receiving Star Platinum's third punch of the day.

"**Send me to hell?! I'll send you both of you there myself!**"

"Hmmph…", murmured Jotaro as he put his hand into a pocket. "I, Kujo Jotaro, have personally beat the crap out of people than I have to… Teachers that get on my bad side don't usually return for a month or two, or never again. I even make it a policy to not pay for a meal which tastes like shit! But, even I guy like me knows, what TRUE evil looks like! Evil, is when overwhelming power is used to subdue the weak, those who can't even defend themselves!"

"**What are you even saying!? The weak? HAHAH! That means I'm really evil, doesn't it? It doesn't even matter! DIEEE! No one has ever been able to catch me! My usage of electricity has propelled me to speeds never thought possible! Now that there exists people who can see me, THEY MUST PERISH!**"

"Your power can't be touched by law, nor other Hunters! That's why… I will be the Judge of you!"

"**What!**", shocked, Centipede stopped its attack midway.

"Yare yare... Looks like you noticed where this bullhead is heading, took you long enough…"

Jonas looked out the window to see what Jotaro was talking about. The full view of Beacon was in sight, even Jonas himself didn't even notice they were that close to it. They were plummeting straight into it, right into the port of the academy.

"Up here in the air, both of us have a disadvantage over your speed in such a small area, we'll change the game a bit. I set this craft to Beacon, and to crash into it. If we can't win here, we just have to run away, that's when your Judgement will begin!"

Grabbing a disorientated Jonas by his collar,he gestured Ozpin to follow him. Ozpin, despite not knowing what was happening, nodded as he knew what Jotaro was trying to do. He would put his trust in this two since he couldn't even see the enemy in front of him, much less fight it. He punched open the tightly locked entrance with Star Platinum's power and busted through with Ozpin and Jonas in tow.

"WHHOOOOAAAAAA!", screamed Jonas as all three of them went plummeting down into the courtyard, the same place where Ruby first met him.

"How the hell are we gonna land? Wait! There's a tree in front of us! That's right! We're near the garden of the school! There should be some trees!", he shouted over the rushing wind.

"Star Platinum!", summoning his Stand, Jotaro willed it to punch the oncoming tree. Its punches broke the entire trunk of the tree and it broke off the ground. Then, bracing for the impact, the three of them smacked right into the broken tree half and it somehow managed to cushion their fall as the trunk hit the hard exterior of the trunk would've broke Jonas' arm, luckily they were already near the ground. If they were higher in the air, this outcome would've been a lot more different.

"That bug… Did it managed to escape?", said Jotaro as he looked at the rapidly descending bullhead from his prone position from the trunk. He took out the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it under his foot. It didn't even drop from his mouth when they were falling earlier.

By now a crowd had gathered as they witnessed the falling spectacle of watching a bunch of men jumping out of a bullhead. The same bullhead came crashing down into the school grounds as if it were a meteor. As it impacted the ground, the bullhead exploded as it got smashed into smithereens from the sheer force. Fire spewed from its fuselage and smoke bellowed from its remains. The pilot's body got probably incinerated from that as well.

"Damn it...That was one messed up ride… I didn't expect that we'll meet another Stand user so quickly. Luckily no one got caught up in the explosion", panted Jonas as he turned to his cousin. "Jotaro! What the fuck man? You could have killed some people when you crashed the bullhead, shit… You were lucky we didn't cause any deaths!"

"Don't get upset. Star Platinum's precision is so sharp it can take a bullet at point blank range… I used that precision like a microscope to somehow zoom into the horizon and find a point in the school where we could crash safely. After all, that bullhead has no means of landing in the sea. It would've been faster crashing here than landing. We have a better fighting ground now", reasoned Jotaro as he got up from the broken tree trunk and dusted himself off.

"W-well, that wasn't cool! I mean… crashing right into the school's front yard? Couldn't we have crashed somewhere else? What if that Centipede guy manages to kill these students as well, huh?"

"It was a gamble… But I figured that since my Stand can't be further than 2 metres away from me, it could apply to the bug's user as well...But I only just realised that it went beyond the boundary ever since it got on at Juda. We were already several miles away from that place... Maybe its range from its user is a lot more than I anticipated… Shit...This could mean something entire different for this bastard's Stand."

Then, at the corner of his eye. Jotaro spotted something in Ozpin's scarf, and he knew it wasn't good.

"**YES! You are correct Kujo Jotaro! A smart man! But dumb enough to not figure out that earlier! I can kill all these people the moment you fools can even bat an eyelid! But since I want to see you all writhe in pain first, I'll let all of you go! YOU WILL JUDGE ME? Fat words from someone who didn't even figure out my power! But that doesn't mean this is the end! I've already had my fill for the day! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Both of you have piqued my interest! The next time you see me will be your last! See you later, FUCKINNN IDIOTSSSS….**"

"Jotaro? I can understand if you wanted to crash here if there wasn't any land between here and Juda, but please give me a heads-up first… My goodness, you two are like your grandfather… crashing every single vehicle he's in...", sighed Ozpin as he rubbed his temples with his hand, he could feel a headache coming on. He wasn't going to have a good sleep tonight .

"Ozpin! Don't move…. Wait, he's gone... That bugger… I blinked for an instant, and that period of an instance was all he took to disappear. Even Star Platinum can't find him anymore."

"Centipede! He was crawling on the professor's shoulder! But… he didn't even harm him… He just said he was leaving us alone? What the hell does that mean? Why the hell did he attack the bullhead? I don't get any of this…", Jonas hissed at Jotaro.

"...? What is it Jotaro? Is something wrong? Do you know where the Stand is now?", asked Ozpin, puzzled.

"...Nothing…Tch… I messed up...", the black-capped delinquent said as he put a hand onto his cap and walked off swiftly. A crowd was already gathering near the wreckage of the bullhead, and he hated crowds since he always seemed to attract unwanted attention.

"H-hey! Wait up! S-sorry, Professor Ozpin. I-I need to catch up with my cousin… Oh by the way, Jotaro said he couldn't sense the Stand anymore, m-maybe the user retracted it? It should be going back to where its user is, in Juda, so the students here are safe for now, you have nothing to fear at the moment", said Jonas as he bowed in apology.

"Hmm… I see...Just go. I'll handle this. That attack from earlier, it was a Stand attack, right? Then it is out of my hands, I'll just do whatever I can for the moment. You boys are tired from the trip, just take a rest first. Consider it thanks for saving my live just now, and for saving the people here as well since we have no means of defending ourselves from this unseen enemy", offered Ozpin kindly.

"Thank you Professor! I won't forget this!", again, Jonas bowed before hurriedly running off to reach Jotaro.

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

Shortly after, the teachers themselves started rushing out of the main building. Many people here had seen the crazy antics Jotaro had pulled off. Glynda Goodwitch, one of the many teachers at Beacon Academy, had a look of shock on her face, as if a Grimm just slapped her on the face.

"Professor Ozpin! What happened? Why did you and two other boys jump off that vehicle? That was unbelievably dangerous! Where are those two now?Are you alright?", Glynda asked with unending worry and stress, firing the questions as if her mouth were a machine gun.

"I'm fine Professor Goodwitch. It's… just that we had some circumstances just now. We were attacked by an unknown enemy, and I couldn't see him. The pilot was attacked and if it weren't for Jotaro and Jonas, I would have probably lost my life as well."

"Jotaro? Who is that? Is that one of the two boys from just now? I only remember one of them, he came into your office earlier. If I'm not mistaken, his name was Jonas Joestar… But of all things… WHY CRASH A HELICOPTER IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL!?"

"P-professor, please...just… take that bullhead away. Gather all the other teachers, I have an important announcement to make. It's regarding this incident. The students must NOT learn about this. "

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

"Jotaro! Hey! Listen to me! Why the hell did you walk so fast?!"

"...You're annoying. It's already getting late, just take me to the place where we're suppose to rest for tonight."

"You're not listening! Anyway I'm also pissed that you punched me like three times already today! Do you even know where you're going? That Centipede guy might be gone for now, but what if we encounter him next time? Are we going to run away again? I never run from my fights! Besides that was in my hands!", shouted Jonas angrily as he jabbed a finger in Jotaro's chest.

"If you're talking about your ability, forget it. That bug was too fast for you, that skill of yours only activates if you hit him. Star Platinum even had trouble pinpointing his exact location, and that's saying a lot since his precision is extremely sharp. You would've lost that fight. Much less get killed for your idiocy."

"W-why you! I'm not weak at all! Tch… Whatever...Next time I see him I'm gonna kill him!", said Jonas with conviction as he punched the air in frustration.

"Whatever, we're suppose to meet at the ballroom area, since the Dorms aren't ready yet. We have to sleep in this place used for dancing. Besides, don't you need some luggage or something? You didn't even come here with a fresh set of clothes."

"The Old Man already took care of that for me. He sent over a bunch of clothing from my place, it should be available for collection. Just do your job and take me there. Don't bother me for the rest of the night, its a pain if we're gonna sleep indoors with a bunch of other people", finished Jotaro as he stopped to wait for Jonas' directions expectantly.

"W-what the… How can anyone be so… obnoxious? Only I can be that obnoxious!", yelled Jonas in protest.

"'_Sigh_' Whatever… Let's just go and be done with this…. I'm tired for the day, especially after seeing two dead bodies in a row, my heart can't take this", exhausted, the 17-year-old Joestar walked towards the main building with his bulking cousin behind in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

**Elsewhere, back in Juda…**

Centipede, with his powerful lightning speed, had rushed back to the island of Juda, where his user originated. It was close, but he nearly had both of their necks. Those people, were the grandsons of his most hated enemy, Joseph Joestar. Joseph was the cause of his struggles in the prison since he was the one who put him there in the first place. This place was crawling with pathetic maggots whose sheer existence was basically begging him to end them. Every since gaining his Stand, every single inmate that was paired with him ended up getting violently mutilated or died in a 'freak accident'. From then onwards, he was placed in a special cell for especially dangerous people like him. But of course no one could prove he killed them, since they can't see his Centipede. Footage was literally non-existent as it killed them too fast, in a blink of an eye.

His modus operandi when he wasn't in prison made it so that he would torture his victims first by killing all of their family members and then killing the target, brutally of course. He enjoyed the sheer despair of his victims faces, and he remembered every single one of them.

His user, however, didn't act as over-the-top as he did. In fact, their outer personalities weren't similar at all! Yet they both get the kicks out of killing people. Weeks ago, his consciousness came to being as his user was apparently stabbed by someone with an artifact called the Arrow, but he managed to live and give birth to him.

After weeks of testing his power, he managed to sneak Centipede into the city and whenever and wherever he wanted. After hearing confidential news from the warden, he finally heard caught on that a certain Joseph Joestar would be visiting his prison along with his grandson. Not only that, but it seems his other grandson was causing a ruckus at the prison as well. He had planned to ambush both of them when they entered the bullhead, and kill them right there.

However, he himself didn't even know that his (what did they call it?) Stand couldn't attack anyone when it reached a certain mile. That forced him to retreat as he was very vulnerable in that position. Moreover, the fact that both of them were Stand users infuriated him to no limit. No one could touch him, yet the first person who made him miss an attack was that Jotaro bastard. Cursing himself for this revelation, he swore he was going to kill them next time. But of course, getting out of this maximum security prison was easy enough with a little planning and especially with a Stand that could attack with electricity. He muttered a small laugh as he anticipated the blood bath that would be to come, Centipede crawling at his side.

"**Kujo Jotaro… and Jonas Joestar…. After I kill you both… Your grandfather is next!**", Centipede cackled, ending with a high-pitched scream, resembling that of a woman getting tortured.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I had a bunch of stuff going on at school and had this ready for weeks but I didn't have time to upload it. Leave a review since I wanna see how the progress of story is coming along. I really want to make this story a good one and I need criticism to advance further. In the words of the great Kishibe Rohan, "I draw comics because I want to be read!" Though I'm not a good writer, and there are many other writers on this site far more talented than me, even if there exists similar crossovers like this I still want to write this. Thanks for listening to my rant. I'll update in a few weeks time since I still have to prepare the other chapters and school work is getting in the way.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wanna Start Something?:Part I

'_This is so great, I hope you two will always be happy. I'll always be there for you guys, if you need me I'll come no matter where it is. Though I guess I might just get in the way..._'

Robert Edward O. Speedwagon

* * *

><p>"Jonas! What the heck happened there? Everyone saw how you, Ozpin and that giant bloke just broke out of that bullhead!", yelled Ruby as she rushed to him the moment she saw both of the Joestars enter the ballroom. It was night time now and everyone dispersed back to retreat into their sleeping areas after witnessing the incident.<p>

"Eh…. It's… kinda hard to explain…", muttered Jonas nervously as he scratched his head.

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN INVITE ME!? What the heck dude!?", out of nowhere, Yang appeared faster than Jonas could react and she held him at a chokehold.

"Urgghh! Y-yang! You're choking me!", gasped Jonas as he struggled over control.

'_Must… retain… urge… to … not...touch… boobies…._', thought the teenager as he resisted the urge to cop a feel of Yang when she headlocked him between her arms. She would probably kill him if he did.

Jotaro didn't bother with the scene they were making as he walked past them with a sling bag filled with all his necessities inside. Paying them no heed, he briskly set down his bed into a corner where he felt the most comfortable with. Then, pulling out a magazine he stashed inside, he laid down with a leaning arm and proceeded to flip to the page he left off.

"Whoa…. Who's that huge guy you brought with you? He looks kinda of a ...hardass", said the blonde as she whispered to Jonas.

"ECK! He's… my cousin, Jotaro...Kujo! Ehhhh!", he managed as he finally pried himself off her with much difficulty.

"He came from Atlas, okay? We went to pick him up when we got attacked by some enemy. We had to jump off, cause… during the flight the pilot got killed", said Jonas solemnly.

"What? Really? Oh my god...", Ruby breathed as she cupped a hand over her mouth.

Everyone around them started whispering in inaudible voices as they recognise the two guys who jumped out together with Ozpin.

"...Let's try to go somewhere else, come to think of it… There wasn't any sign of a pilot after the crash. Only you three jumped out…"

"That... sounds really serious, but wasn't Professor Ozpin there? If anything happened, he would've taken some action, right?", reasoned Ruby, who became worried upon hearing the horrible news. They soon reached where Yang and Ruby had stationed their sleeping bags.

"Well, it's a little bit complicated. It was … something called a Stand."

"Stand?", asked both Yang and Ruby in unison, they looked at each with an eyebrow raised, puzzled. "What's that?"

"Basically, this", as he said that as he took out the same ice cream from earlier, from underneath his sleeves.

"...! That ice cream! It's the same from earlier! Where did you take that out from? And you haven't answered what the heck's a stand! Are you saying an ice-cream broke an airship?"

"What? Are you crazy? I told you, it's my Stand ability. Anyway, about that attack on the airship earlier…"

"A giant centipede? I don't get any of what you're trying to say. Are you sure you're not just pulling our legs? Cause that really sounds dodgy...", asked Yang with doubt.

"Of course not! Stands can't be seen by anything except Stand users! That's a given fact since not even Ozpin could see what was happening! Anyway, I already explained what Stands are. It's not your fault you can't see mine though. Even though if it's ugly...", sighed Jonas. He was already unsettled with that freaky Stand from earlier. He was also disturbed with how his own Stand looked like and was disappointed it wasn't as cool looking as Jotaro's.

'_What if it appears again? He might even kill everyone here! No… that's only if me and Jotaro let him… I won't let anyone die! Because that's not what a Hunter does! Not on my watch… There's gotta be a way to make our lives easier…_', as Jonas pondered over their predicament, Goodwitch came in the ballroom, signalling the end of the eventful day.

"Students, in the following morning, each and everyone of you will go through what every single past Hunter and Huntress that have studied here experienced. But for now, rest well and be prepared for your ordeal tomorrow. Lights out in 20 minutes. And regarding that wreckage in the school main yard, please regard it as nothing significant that will bother you in tomorrow's test. The bullhead was merely malfunctioning. It was lucky that the principal and his companions survived the crash. They are absolutely unscathed. Have a nice sleep, everyone", as sudden as she came, she tersely left. As soon as the blonde Huntress exited the ballroom, the entire student body went up in audible whispers.

"...Regard that as nothing? Are they asking us to forget that two guys and the principal himself jumped out of a goddamn flaming bullhead? … Something's up, and if Jonas' is telling the truth, I guess there really isn't any sort of rational excuse that could cover it up other than branding the bullhead 'the culprit'" , said Yang as she slammed her fists together, irritated at this.

"She didn't mention the pilot as well, she only said us and the principal… but not him, damn it… If only I had noticed that bastard sneaking aboard… He would probably be still alive…", Jonas gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist tightly.

"...Jonas… Alright, I'll believe you… Besides, that pilot's death wasn't your fault. No one really expected spooky ghosts that can be controlled by your will to do… spooky stuff...As weird as that sounded...right, Lil Sis'?", said Yang as she put a apologetic hand on his shoulder, grinning over to Ruby.

"Y-yeah! Me too! I'm sure that you've no reason to lie anyway! I'll just believe in you too!", said Ruby as she pumped her fist in the air, encouraging him.

"...Thanks you two… I really appreciate it… Oh, how's get along with that fresh princess?"

"Fresh princess...?...Well… we did kinda make up, just a little… but... not really…", said Ruby rather sheepishly. It appears that she was entirely trying to avoid the subject of her and Weiss together.

Jonas raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, not really?"

At that point of time, the moment he asked that, the person in question, Weiss, bursted in the room, alerting everyone of her presence. Every single person who saw her, gaped with their mouths opened like a surprised fish. After a long, awkward time, the first person to break the agonising silence was Yang.

"Pfffttt….", with all her might, the blonde older sibling tried to stifle her laughter as she held her hand over her mouth, tears threatening to stream out of her eyes.

"RUBY ROSE!", with loud roar, she came walking briskly over to their group. However, this time for real, as ridiculous as it was, Weiss's beautiful silver hair was now a blown-up afro. Like a giant sponge, it moved and bobbed as Weiss stampeded over.

"Uh oh… don't tell me…", began Jonas before he was interrupted by an extremely infuriated Weiss.

"What are you going to do this time? My exquisite and noble hair has now been reduced to that but an AFRO! A simple apology isn't going to cut it this time! I shall make it so that you'll never see the dawn of daylight again!", with the force of a thousand moving mountains, Weiss bellowed with a little demonic undertone. Jonas could've easily mistaken her killing aura for a Stand.

"E-eeekkk….", shrieked Ruby in fright as she hid behind her sister like a small hamster. Yang at this point had stopped sniggering and froze up as Weiss stared at her direction with a monstrous aura.

'_Looks like my joke went too far… Even Ruby's afraid… I should just come clean with it_'

"Hey, Weiss. It wasn't Ruby's fault, I planted a dust bomb in her clothes earlier and it just so happen to blow you up. My bad", said Jonas as he used every bit of strength to not burst out laughing from the hilarious prank he just pulled off.

Money needed to build a mini bomb: at least a few hundred Lien. Seeing the perfect and beautiful heiress's hair get turned into an afro: priceless. He swore that he would never forget that sight in his life.

"You? It was you!?", Yang exclaimed in confusion.

"Yeah, I used my Stand to deconstruct the bomb and put it in Ruby's clothes when we walking together earlier. Good thing she didn't notice. Then as soon as you did something like touch or go near her, it'll set it off. Oh but that was an extremely small power since I wanted to just blow your hair up. Not injure you, oh and it didn't affect Ruby cause I made it so. So just relax, be hap-…", Jonas nonchalantly said as he found the tip of Weiss's rapier in between his eyes.

"WHOA WHOA! Easy girl!", he yelped as he fell over in fright. Something told him that she would've probably killed him without a moment's notice had she not been brought up in a family that exercised self-control.

"...I see… Then...", with a demeanor so cold and unforgiving, she walked away to the exit as she tucked her customised weapon away. Her very eyes changed completely in tone and it gave Jonas a chill up his spine, as if her gaze was looking in the very visage of Medusa herself, or some Goddess of revenge.

'_A medusa with an Afro… Hehehe..._', then as if reading his mind, Weiss stopped and did a complete 180 degrees turn to shoot a menacingly glare of disgust right at him. Then, the white-haired heiress continued her path and slammed the doors right behind her back, the impact of the tremor left a small crack in those huge doors.

'_Urk… Those eyes… So cold…so cruel... It's like looking at a pig sty in winter…I swear she has telepathy or something. She didn't even do anything to me… Not a single thing like scolding me or reporting me to the teachers. Maybe, I should've just fixed her hair up too with my Stand ability… Oh well, that should teach her better than to insult her future classmates. I'm kinda put off by the fact that people of her stature treat others like that_'

"… You know, here's some advice, but I think you shouldn't have done that…", whispered Yang over the ongoing mood of dead air.

"Y-yeah… Holy shit… She didn't seem to be kidding around. I guess she's really pissed off, huh?", said Jonas as he finally remembered to breathe.

"A-anyway, so... who's your cousin? That Jotaro dude who followed you just now? You mentioned he had a 'Stand' just now, didn't you?", asked Ruby, taking the initiative to fill the void left by Weiss. She really wanted to forget how terrifying Weiss showed herself to be. What if she became her teammate? Would she still act like that to her?

"Him? Oh, I guess I should just introduce to him right now. Just go up to him. He doesn't really like being disturbed from reading his dumb comic. But screw him, I'll take you to him now", said Jonas as he said that last bit with a pissed off look on his face.

After a while, the silence died and the common chatter from the other students came back again. As Jonas took the two siblings to meet Jotaro, he noticed that he hasn't moved from that position ever since he laid down.

"Hey Jotaro, here's some of the friends I was talking about aboard that bullhead, Yang and Ruby Rose. Why don't you introduce yourself to them? Or do I have to?", said Jonas lazily as he pointed at them with a thumb.

"Actually, my surname's Xiao Long. Not Rose, just in case you're wondering. I'm Ruby's half-sister."

"What? That means you have one parent in common? Well, it does explain why you two look kinda similar, like a 40 percent similarity, somewhere there", said Jonas as he quietly and swiftly snuck his Stand next to Jotaro.

"Yeah, we have the same father but different mothers. So, sometimes mistake our surnames by our Mother's sides", explained Ruby as she eyed Jotaro nervously, a little frightened by his huge size.

Jotaro didn't budge and held a gesture with his middle finger that told him to 'buzz off'. He could imagine him saying that.

"Alright, then what would you do if I had this page from the manga you're reading right now? Oh wait! There's two! Or three? No, wait! There's a bunch of pages in my hands! How are you going to read now Jotar-OWWW!"

As quick as a bullet, Jonas had no time to react as Star Platinum punch him out of nowhere, then with it's speed, collected all the torn off pages Fragile managed to snatch from him.

"Put this back to where it belongs. If not I'll send the rest of you back into the ground."

"That smarts! Alright… Jeez, it's not that hard to say hello is it? God, ever since I met you, I have this innate feeling to naturally just want to annoy the living crap out of you for some reason", willing Fragile to reconstruct the pages back into the magazine, he rubbed his nearly broken nose in pain.

"Are you ok? You just got punched or something!", said Yang worriedly.

"It's fine. Happens quite a number of times now. Since I try to deliberately piss Jotaro off cause he pissed me off. It's like an unforgiving cycle."

'_Jotaro's seems still angry from that attack earlier as well. I guess his pride was hurt, saying all that 'I will Judge you!' stuff without actually doing it. We were lucky it decided to not attack any of us and it retreated. Jotaro's butthurt over how fast it managed to dodge some of his punches as well. As well as how he underestimated the range of the stand since he didn't realise how far it could go. I guess there exists long-ranged Stands as well. I would be mad as hell at myself as well if I were the cause of so many potential deaths. Hell, even I can tell how Jotaro messed up, and even though he pisses me off, he's still my not-really-legitimate cousin, and I'll still care for him anyway, he's family… Maybe, I should just leave him alone for now..._'

"I introduced my Stand earlier already. I did explain how I used my ability to store those items like data and put it somewhere on me, like deconstructing it down and turning it into a easily portable thing. Basically Jotaro's stand name is called Star Platinum. And he has the ability to punch like, very fast, and very hard. Hell, it caught a bullet at point blank range or something. Like he shot himself and he was fine! It was crazy nuts!"

"Catching a bullet that close? That person I fought deflected my bullets with her hands. But he caught a bullet that can travel up to 2000 miles per hour, with only his fingers? And that close?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa, Stands are awesome", said Ruby in awe.

"Of course they are! Sliding off topic, we should probably make up our beds. That Goodwitch chick did say it's about time to go to sleep. We'll meet up later after we go change so we can talk more about these Stands. There are still things I don't understand about my ability, so we can see if we can learn more of it later."

"Yeah… I really hope Weiss is fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

"As expected of the future heiress of the renowned Schnee Company! You are quick to adapt to any situation that calls for it! It is a good thing you prepared a ear-cap that covers most of your...'unfortunate'...hairstyle. I, Claudius, your personal butler, will never forgive that immature brat of a man! He should be acting his age instead of pulling off that childish prank! I swear, m'lady, that the next time I see that man, I'll…"

"Alright, stop it! Claudius, just go prepare some hot tea for me … or something nice, I don't know! The mere mention of that insufferable brat is enough to put me on edge. I could've sworn some part of me wanted him dead. It… felt unnatural, to say the least. I've never felt this humiliated and scornful in my entire life before. But, I can't let something this petty affect me. I have to put my personal feelings aside for now if I want to become a proud Huntress who Father acknowledges. Besides, it is unbecoming for a Schnee butler to be this worked up, especially you, since you're getting on with age. I wouldn't want something like this to cause any sort of impact. Just leave this problem be and not speak of it again."

With a flick of a wrist, she dismissed her butler to send him back to his own quarters after finishing her order. The servants of nobles would sometime follow their masters to their place of studies, but only allowing them to visit for a while since they are not allowed to stay in the rooms allocated for students. So most of them had to either stay in the city or return home to their mansions.

"...As you wish m'lady", bowed Claudius as he went off to cater to Weiss's needs.

As Claudius remained low, he exited the room with natural class, befitting of that of a butler of high status. Claudius was but a simple old and aging man. Clad in a black suit he had been wearing over the years, he had watched as the young Schnee grew up from being just a tiny baby girl to her current beautiful state. However, that state was disrupted by that man named Jonas Joestar. It enraged him when he first saw his mistress's nearly charred hair. Anger seeped into his wizened face as he clenched his fists.

He would never forgive this man, but since his lady told him to 'forget about it', he had no choice but to obey. He was unable to do a thing, but that was also a servant's job, his duty to her.

He thought how it was unnatural for a person from the Joestar lineage to be this uncivilised, he had heard of how one of the earliest ancestor of Jonas, Jonathan Joestar, battled to keep humanity safe from Grimm, being one the early Hunters of that day. He always thought about other's safety before his own and was a true gentleman through and through.

Jonas' grandfather, Joseph, was also an extremely talented individual when he was young. Despite not having a strong fighting as Jonathan, he possessed intelligence that outwitted his opponents. He's still vague about the he is getting on with age and might retire from duty in a few years.

This current member of the Joestar family was very unsightly to him and he felt a burning desire to do something about it. Despite going against Weiss's words, he needed to teach this child a lesson. To put him under his place...

Then, a voice started talking to him from his back, it was as smooth as silk and the words slid right into his ear canal, egging him on...

* * *

><p><strong>{[]J[]O[]J[]}<strong>

"Your power's sooooo sweet! Oh oh oh! Can you blast energy beams from your hands? Fly? Teleport?", asked Ruby excitedly as she egged Jonas. Jonas only gave her a blank look as an answer.

"You know, I think semblance can do all those, it's just kinda the same, you know? Just that no one can see your Stand, but…it's sorta like a, medium of power? But a completely separate side"

"Huh… I guess so… Wait! The compact items you create, don't they still weigh the same? You know… like Jaune's weapon?", the young crimson-haired girl said, trying to figure out more about Jonas' Stand ability.

They all were wearing their nightwear and as Yang came by after she finished changing, she crashed down onto her sleeping bag as she turned towards Ruby and Jonas in a pose resembling Rose from the T*tanic, with her hand on her hip and her other arm holding her head as she lay on her side.

"I can't really tell, but it feels like… it's mass was dispersed or something… Then, if I reconstruct it back to it's original form, the thing I compacted still retains it's original shape, size and weight. It's like a really handy belt", explained Jonas. Explanations weren't really his thing, it was his grandfather which rubbed it off him. He was more of a just-do-it kind of guy. But, he really wanted to learn more about his power and maybe even stumble upon a way to stop that Centipede bastard, who knows how many people he's already killed with that ridiculous power. He had to stop him at all cost, or die trying.

"I can deconstruct a lot of stuff, even people's body parts, but I haven't tried out what if I deconstructed the entire body. Would it kill the person? I don't even want to know. So I won't want to test that out..."

"Oh well, Stands might be cool, but I still like weapons way better."

"By the way, Ruby mentioned you came from a really prestigious kind of family. I was wondering why the heck does Joestar sound so familiar", said Yang as she felt the name on the tip of her tongue.

"Yeah, but the only difference is that I'm adopted. My grandfather was the one who did that. Jotaro's the one with real legit Joestar roots. Besides, it's hard to believe I am related to those who came before in the Joestar family anyway..."

"You're adopted?", Ruby exclaimed in surprise.

"Believe it or not, I don't even know how my parents look like. My grandfather was the one who took me in, that's why I owe him my life, and my identity as well. This kind of thing makes me… 'human'...", Jonas said, with a hint of solemn in that last bit. "ANYWAY! Moving on!"

"The Joestars aren't very prominent. They're closely tied with the Speedwagon Foundation, but even then, not a lot of people knew of my not-related ancestor, the great Jonathan Joestar. Weiss could recognise how awesome the Joestar family was, since she knows about the SPW, she would then have known about us. The town where I'm from, at the outskirts of Vale, has a pretty life-size statue of him. I could really tell how much he really upholds justice from the stories that portray his adventures around the world. But alas, not a lot of people know him for some reason. "

"Some say he died in a tragic freak accident, but no one really knows, that statue was around for more than a few decades now, even older than the town. The only person who knew him personally was his wife, whom had already passed away many years ago. But the reason why he was so heroic is that he was one of the very first Hunters to be established throughout the world, how he wasn't that popular really confuses me...", continued Jonas, scratching his head.

"I haven't heard of a Jonathan Joestar before, but that surname does bring up the Speedwagon guys, they say you guys share your wealth together or something along those lines, right?"

"Well, apparently Jonathan knew the man who made this organisation. Surprisingly, his name was Speedwagon, Robert E.O. Speedwagon. One of the stories goes where by Speedwagon was touched by how Jonathan was willing to sacrifice his own life to go and save his dying father by finding a cure for his sickness in a place where next to no sane people live, since he discovered the cure is only found there and nowhere else."

"And that place was Ogre Street, but it doesn't exist anymore thankfully. I hear it used to be in some obscure part of Vale, but things back then look a lot different huh? There were rumors of how savages and thieves alike roam the street looking for 'prey'. Hell, even the animals there were vicious. I heard a cat actually ate a dog alive after breaking its neck with it's teeth!"

"That's… interesting…", said Yang with a look that clearly shown how weirded out she was. While Ruby gave a terrified look, thinking about how scary it was now that it was the cats that chased after dogs.

"Anyway, they eventually found the cure by finding this one merchant who sells poison, ironically enough. Speedwagon used to be gang leader of one of the many groups that exist in Ogre Street. He and some of his members ambushed Jonathan. In the heat of battle, Jonathan injured Speedwagon in a fight, but he held back since he didn't went there to take a life, but to save one! After seeing Jonathan's courageous spirit, he decided to turn over a new leaf and help those in need. And the events leading to that was him creating the organisation, the Speedwagon Foundation", ranted Jonas as he recited a favorite story of his.

"Somehow, he had managed to uncover hidden Dust mines spots around Remnant and quickly became one of the world's most richest man of all time. In his last will, he made it so that the organisation will continue to help the Joestar family in whatever time and place regardless of the situation. But, after something happened, Speedwagon never saw Jonathan again. It was probably that freak accident some people theorised. However, Jonathan did have a son, whom had a son, who also had one and so on... And today, Jotaro's just lying his ass down reading his stupid comic book."

"Huh… that's a really long history… OH! I just remembered I had to do something!", exclaimed Ruby as she took out a pad containing pages and a pencil.

"What's that you're writing? A diary?", asked the dark-haired Joestar as he glanced at the text she writing down.

"Nope, it's a letter to the gang back at Signal, my friends. I wanna tell them all the things that are happening at Beacon and other cool stuff, like how you went out of that bullhead in a literal blaze of glory!"

Yang gushed at her sister's adorable awkwardness.

"Aww… That's sooooo cuuuuute…", said Yang before she was briefly smacked in the face with a pillow.

"Shut up! It's weird not knowing anyone else here. I'm just kinda disappointed no one I know from my last school came here too"

"How about Jaune? He's…. kinda nice…", said Yang hesitantly as Jaune strode in the other side of the hall in his jammies, the kind fit for a 5 year old.

"Yeah…... see? That's plus one! Anyway, this is like a slumber party! See all those shirtless hunks? Purrr…", growled Yang seductively as she looked over to the guys(minus Jaune), whom for some reason had no sort of coverage of their upper bodies. They were flexing at each other to compare their pecs. "Now, those are what you call manly boys."

"Dad wouldn't have approved Yang…"

"Aw c'mon don't be a spoilsport! Jaune counts as a friend anyway! So does Jonas, right?", said Yang as she sat up to nudge him in his ribs.

"Er… right…", agreed Jonas awkwardly.

"See? That's a plus two. That means a 200 percent increase!"

"It doesn't really work like that Yang…", muttered Jonas as he facepalmed himself in his head.

"'_Sigh_' I'm pretty sure Weiss counts a negative friend… especially after what Jonas did to her… I don't think we'll ever get along. So that's a negative two hundred percent after that explosion. That means it's back to zero for me…", sighed Ruby loudly as she put away her letter and collapse on her bed.

"C'mon, Sis, there's no such thing as a negative friend, only an enemy. So… Weiss is a multiple of two and there's two friends made today! So you made two friends and two friends worth of an enemy, right? My math isn't my strongest point. Hahahah!", Yang laughed before a second pillow was slapped softly onto her face.

'_Is my IQ that low to the point where I don't get what the hell is she talking about?_', thought as Jonas nearly facepalmed himself again.

"Don't worry Ruby", said the blonde reassuringly. "You got friends all around you. You know what they say, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met'!"

"Except for, let's see…Rapists, Murderers, Convicts, and other sort of psychopaths. Except those, yeah, what Yang just said is true. I haven't had a lot of friends where I'm from. But you guys are the first friends I made here and I really like talking with you'all, you're… awesome…?", said Jonas, embarrassed as he didn't say anything like that before, feeling a little brave.

"Aww… Minus the part about rapists...Thanks! That's so sweet of you", said Yang as she gave a fist-bump to Jonas, who reciprocated with his hand.

Then, looking around, all three of them paid attention to the flick of a match being lit. The candle lit up and the match was quickly put out by the girl in black. She then proceeded to take out a book to sit in her corner to read. Jonas and Ruby recognised her almost immediately.

"That girl… I know her…", muttered the dark red- haired girl.

"Really? Then that's a plus three for today! Wow, you're on a roll today, Sis!"

"No, she's not really a friend, more like a person who saw what happened this morning, and earlier…"

"You mean those explosions?", asked Jonas tactlessly.

"Enough with the explosions already!", cried out Ruby, nearly shouting.

"Alright alright… Just kidding", he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm… Alright! It's settled, let's go talk to her!", said Yang with anticipation as she grabbed hold of Ruby's hand and nearly dragged her. It was essentially a daylight, or in this case, night time, kidnapping. Jonas just followed them to see the dumb antics he felt Yang was going to pull.

"W-wait! What are you…?"

"C'mon! Ya don't have to be shy! Just go out to her and introduce yourself. It's not that hard"

"Hghghhghhh.!", gagged Ruby exaggeratedly and struggled from Yang's vice grip as Yang greeted the blacked haired girl in a shrill- opera like melodious voice.

"Hellooooooooo! I do believe introductions are in order? Don't you two know each other?", sang Yang in a sing-a-long voice as her sentences rhymed.

The black-haired girl only raised her eyebrow as she was disturbed from the peace of reading her book. Taking a bookmark to keep track of her page, she placed the book down to address the sudden appearance of this sudden group of people.

"I remember you… You were that girl who blew up, twice now", said the girl in black monotonously.

"Ohhhh…. why does everybody keep reminding me… But… yeah, that's me I guess. I'm Ruby, nice to meet you", she said in a dejected sigh as she introduced herself with an outreached hand, keeping up a forced smile.

"I see…", said the girl in black as she went back to reading her book, her hands flipping to the bookmark she placed.

"You can call me… CraterFa… You know what? Just call me Ruby…", she said, almost whispering that last part. She almost wanted to introduce herself better with a dumb nickname to ease the awkward tension. But it ended up making the situation more awkward than before.

"... Okay...Sure…", said the girl, her eyes transfixed on the book, purposely ignoring Ruby.

"Ruby? Are you sure you know what you're doing?", hissed Jonas as his arm poked Ruby. All three of them huddled into their backs to discuss their next phase of the plan. (Plot twist: There was none at all)

"Of course not! Just help me out you guys!", hissed back Ruby as all three of their faces curved into a really dumb smile as they looked back at the girl.

"Alright then, what's your name?", said Jonas, wanting to break the ice. It was partially his fault Weiss and Ruby weren't getting along more than they already are, so he had to make it up to her somehow.

"You were that guy who stole that vial of Schnee Dust this morning, didn't you? And the one who blew Weiss Schnee up as well. I don't know how you did that explosion, but it didn't hit this girl, and it hit Weiss instead. And for the record, it's Blake, Mr Joestar", said the girl, who was now called Blake, in a bored voice, desperate to get these asses to leave.

"H-how the … When did she…?", asked a shocked Jonas, his mouth literally hanging from the sharp accuses Blake made. Did she actually saw him in the act, and how does she know his name? Was it because she overheard him while he was introducing himself to Jaune earlier?

"You did what? You mean you made that bomb from Dust you stole from Weiss? Oh my god, and she doesn't know about this? If she found the bomb was made from her own company's Dust, she's gonna kill the both of us! I bet she still thinks I was the one who blew her up instead! Oh god...", yelled Ruby, a palm on her head as she shook in fright, still remembering the amount of godly wrath Weiss can dish out.

"Er… it's just a giant misunderstanding! I told you I was sorry earlier!"

"'_Sigh_' Weiss was right after all, there's just some problems you can't resolve with just a simple 'sorry'. I think I need a break, Weiss is just gonna get more angry with she finds out about this, making this situation even worse… Sorry(whoops lol), but Jonas, can you not come near my lil' sis for a while? As cool as a guy you are, I don't want my sister to get a bad rep, and that will equal to having no friends. I hope you understand…", said Yang, a tone in her voice suggesting that she really had no desire to end their new friendship, rather she despised it. However, she had knew Jonas was a troublemaker from his earlier actions, and it would disrupt her sister's social life from growing if he kept this up. People would avoid her if they knew that she had a friend who behaved like a 11 year old with pranks that even she would admit were awesome.

'_Wait what….what am I talking about..._'

"B-but, I never hurt anyone with my pranks! You know that! That bomb from earlier didn't hurt Weiss at all, nor Ruby! Please! Don't do this to me!", freaked out Jonas, he was literally on his knees begging Yang and Ruby, nearly crying. Yang and Ruby was taken aback by how Jonas was acting, like a child whose parents didn't allow him to buy a toy. They almost felt sorry for him, albeit how shocked they were.

That look on his eyes were an act of desperation, like he didn't want to be cut-off from their newfound friendship.

"Wh-what?... Oh man…. Alright! Alright!… But please… don't pull off anymore of these stuff...We'll keep the secret that you stole some of Weiss' Dust with us so that you won't get into trouble. Man, what was I thinking, abandoning a friend like that! Hey, Blake! Could you do us a favor? Please don't tell Weiss about this! I know we only just met, but I'll owe ya one!", said Yang as she cupped her hands together, pleading a little with Blake.

Blake only responded by rolling her eyes at the melodrama that unfolded before her, before mouthing a "fine…".

"Thanks Blake! The next time you order something, they're on me!", winked Yang. "C'mon Jonas! Don't be like that, I really didn't want to do that. I mean what would you do for your only sibling, if you had one?"

"W-well, I-I guess I overreacted too… You must think I'm a kid in an adult's body or something… I mean, that's what everyone says…", muttered Jonas as he looked at the ground.

"N-no, that's not what we think at all!", Ruby and Yang waved their hands vehemently to agree. Thankfully, Jonas had calmed down by then.

"Phew...I thought I'll have no friends if you guys left me… I mean Jotaro doesn't count as one…"

"What? You mean you don't have any either? Oh boy, you both need to get some social links together...", said Yang as she put a hand to her forehead in exasperation.

"...Can I read my book in peace now?", asked Blake over the scene as she watched them in a bored fashion.

"Er…. Oh right! We still need to get Ruby more friends! Jonas if you get her to be Ruby's friend then I'll treat you!", said Yang as she suddenly remembered why they came here for.

"Okay then…", he said reluctantly.

"Hey Blake, is this a great night or what?", asked Jonas in the most dullest tone he could muster.

Blake only responded with a facepalm, she sighed, might as well get this over and done with.

"Yes, it's a great night, for reading that is."

All of them, except Jonas, gave her a dumb grin again, still not getting the hint.

"For reading, in peace, that is!"

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause", declared Yang.

"'_Sigh_' Your name's Yang, you're sisters with this girl Ruby and you're that super lame guy named Jonas Joestar. I heard everything, we're done here, can you guys go now?", recited Blake in an extremely fast pace.

"Whoa, you got some really great hearing if you could hear our conversations from such a crowd earlier", pointed out Ruby.

"No, I was literally standing behind you guys", said Blake, her patience wearing thinner by each growing second, if that wasn't a huge enough hint already.

"Nah, we're done here. Good luck in the initiation tomorrow!", said Yang as she waved her off, eager to walk back to their sleeping bags, something about this girl says she really doesn't want to be bothered, not as if Yang was obliged to make friends with her anyway.

However, right before they left, Ruby still something to say to Blake.

"What's that book you're reading, Blake?"

Blake's ears perked up, the one time this girl was finally talking something she could make sense of, so she decided to entertain her one last time.

"It's… about a guy who has two souls in his body. Everytime he tries to switch souls to take control of the body, he has to call the other soul with a telephone. The telephone's like a linkway of communication between the two. It's a medium but it can take place as any object near the person. Like an ice cream for example, so that means he can sort of answer the ice-cream, so to speak, but only he can hear it and people thinks he's nuts."

"Huh...interesting story...You know, I love to read books. Ever since I was a kid, I always fell asleep when Yang reads me a story, you know, like a bedtime one. I always read of the heroes and heroines that save the day in the nick of time from the bad monsters and villains. Someday, I wanna just be like one of those heroes, saving the weak from those who terrorise them, and those who cannot protect themselves."

As Ruby said those deep words, Blake started to have a solemn look on her face.

"Reality isn't that black and white, Ruby. An action caused by reality is the only thing that exists in this world, as the truth. And the truth is… that it's not that easy to just do that. It's not just fairy tales this time, it's the truth of the reality we live in. And sometimes, the truth hurts more than you know you can handle…", said Blake with a hurt expression.

"Well, that's what "we" are here for right? To make sure all these people can still live to see the fairy tales that exist, if it's for that reason, I'm glad to have become a Huntress so it does become reality for others"

"Ohh! My little baby sister's all grown up!", sniffed Yang as she wiped away a fake tear on her face. She closed in to give the red-haired girl a huge bear hug.

"Oww! Quit it!", as Ruby struggled to keep Yang off, and Yang vice versa. They became so fast that their fight became a dust cloud with spits of little insults being flung here and there. Blake smiled a little, seeing Ruby's resolve. Maybe they weren't that bad.

"Can you guys quit it? I'm trying to sleep here. You're disturbing everyone", yelled a familiar voice. Both of the sisters stopped in time, recognising that voice they knew all too well.

"Weiss?", they both shouted in unison.

Weiss had arrived back at the ballroom, her hair was masked by a branded ear-cap straight out from a fashion series. She was now in her white night gown and was ready for bed. She, like every other student, had only one place to stay for the moment, and it was here, so she had no choice but to return to the ballroom.

"I thought that you know… had that thing with your hair?", said Yang, panicking a bit as she pointed to her own head.

"I guess so… but it's not becoming of me to not stay here just because I don't want to see Ruby's nor that Joestar's face. I still have a duty to uphold as a Huntress tomorrow. We'll see if the both of you truly deserve the title of being a 'Hunter'", said Weiss, adding a bit more venom to Jonas' surname.

"...Weiss...Sorry…For real this time", said Jonas softly. He had stayed so quiet everyone nearly forgot about he was there.

"Woah? Jonas?", said Ruby, feeling a little frightful between the two's confrontation.

"W-what are you?", stammered Weiss as Jonas walked slowly up to her with his hands outstretched.

"If you ever touch me you scum, I will…."

"There, that hat looks ridiculous on you, you should take it off", declared Jonas as he just lowered his hands, after he had made a move with his Stand on her.

"TAKE IT OFF? After what you did...? I ought'a…", started Weiss for a second, but she started feeling her head was a little different.

"What the…My hair… It's back to normal?", the white-haired heiress exclaimed as she took off her hat in quick succession.

"You look better that way… Good luck on that test tomorrow…", said Jonas softly, silently walking away, back to his sleeping bag which was next to Jotaro's. When he talked however, even Weiss could tell something was off from his voice, as if all life was drained from him.

"...My hair...What did you do?... Oh, well, it doesn't matter, at least I don't need to wait until the day after tomorrow to fix it. I should go to sleep now, and as much I hate to say it, Joestar was right after all. That dumb hat looks bad on me. You might have turned my hair back with your semblance or whatever, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook", said Weiss as she turned around to her sleeping bag, refusing to call Jonas by his given name.

"I guess… the drama's over for today… huh?", laughed Ruby nervously, she was sure Jonas was going to make Weiss rage one more time.

"Yeah… I can feel like this is just the beginning…", said Yang as she unconsciously put a hand to her head as the both of them started to walk back to their own bags.

"Hey… sis", began Yang.

"Huh? What?", asked Ruby.

"Did I… really said that to Jonas? He seems really off…"

"Yeah… you kinda did, I don't know what happened to him, but I don't think you should say that next time… You're not the kind of person to say that, especially to a friend…", said Ruby worriedly.

"It felt as if I didn't say that of my own will somehow. What could've made me say that?... Oh well, who cares, I must be tired. We gotta big day tomorrow, Little Rubs! Try to get some sleep! I'll try to make it up to Jonas, somehow!", said Yang as her demeanor changed to that of a cheerful one.

Ruby turned red as she was called her pet name.

"Don't call me that! I'm already 15!"

"Alright! Alright! Hahahah!"

However, something kept bothering her at the back of her mind, but she couldn't tell. It was like a small itch, the kind where you can feel it, just scratch it and then leave it alone by not caring about it.

Doing so, was a fatal mistake on Yang's part.

* * *

><p>"All you damn idiots… I'll show you all! This power I received from Daigo….no, his real name is 「<strong>Dio<strong>」! Yes, I'll start with these few idiots I observed! The wheels I set are in motion! Soon this whole place shall be under my control!"

* * *

><p>"This is General Ironwood. Agent #FE40536, you are assigned to a couple of students in Beacon, after this mission. You are to make sure these students do not use their powers for anything except for the sake of upholding the Law and Justice, do you read?"<p>

"Yeah...loud and clear, so… these guys have the same ability as me?", a rather average sized person said into his scroll as he took care of the last few remaining bandits, shooting one in the legs as he let go of the receiver.

"Should be interesting enough…", he murmured as the bandit fell on top of his other fallen comrades. Just another pile of trash waiting to be cleared.

**Author's Note: Sorry again if this took too long. I was working on a new project with my friends; a collaboration for an original manga. It's pretty fun but it's hard to think of anything outside the box from regular mangas. Besides, I had the flu, so I wasn't really in top condition. Sorry if I didn't reply to anyone's reviews but yes Dio is this fanfiction, although he's a lot different, yet almost the same as the original one. But you'll see... Anyway, thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this story so far!**


End file.
